Somnus
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: Every world share a same sky, every world share a same root. Share each other sight, share each other pain. But except for a select few, it pass like a fleeting dream. You can't run, you can't hide, because we watch over all.
1. Chapter I

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction**

**Somnus**

**Chapter I**

**88888**

Warning: Spoiler from preview light novel vol. 10.

**88888**

Encounter with those Interfaces leave me shook up for a different reason then my default feeling for their existence. My anger slowly dissipated for sure, but when I think more about their exchange, more I fear them. It's like they don't care about us the Earthlings or Earth for that matter. All for their observation to continue to evolve and fighting among each other, and they would sacrifice everything, even their own.

I stepped to the very room of the source of my turmoil, instantly saddened with the small figure that lies on futon, surrounded by the girls of SOS-dan. Haruhi is still barking order to Asahina-san, who runs to the kitchen, while she changes the cloth on Nagato's forehead. No sight of Koizumi. Noticed that I come back from whatever I do, she points me with that accusing finger of hers. Oh, well…

"Where have you been, Kyon? Do you want to escape your duty given from your chief?" Like I want to, woman. I ignore her and walk to the only one that has my attention right now. Her cheek rosy from fever, and her shirt wet from sweat. Her eyes closed, looks like she really tired. Haruhi steals my attention with a good yank at my tie.

"I have enough of your nonsense. Now, make yourself useful and help Mikuru-chan." She sounds serious. Haruhi… you… She only huffs and goes back to her place beside Nagato. I don't think I will ever say this, but I can see it clearly. Her eyes soften as she caresses Nagato's hair. I decide to left them and do as she asked me.

There she is, in front of a boiling kettle, Asahina-san greets me with her bright smile as always. I give her a smile of my own and help her preparing some tea. Nagato really don't bother with her kitchen as much as the rest of the house, so it's easy to find her tea set that I recognize immediately. Asahina-san threw a grateful smile as I gave her the cups, and silently pours the tea for us. But I can see it on her beautiful face, she bothered by something. I want to ask her what's wrong, but I restrained myself. If she wants to talk about it, she will.

I heard the door opened and closed, Koizumi walked to the room with another shopping bag. Haruhi seems doesn't satisfy with Nagato's eating habit, so she make Koizumi bought those foodstuff. But… that many? She surely knows how to dry someone's pocket. He strode down the room with his patented plastic smile, but I'm too concern to care. Haruhi still isn't come out from the bedroom. Is something matter? The last thing Nagato said to me was very distorted, is it connected with her condition. Wait, Kimidori-san said that Nagato became an 'ambassador' for Sky Canopy Dominion…

Ugh, all those speculation make my head hurts. But if it's right, then Kimidori-san really know how to fix it. But she said, she can't interfere… I'm thinking about every possibility of this mess, remembering every exchange between those alien. Nagato became an 'ambassador' because of what? Why Data Entity chose her? But a crazy thought crossed my mind. Is her 'rogue action' on December 18th that makes it happening? Is my ultimatum that makes Data Entity tortures her by sending her to a creature that as alien to them as them to humans. I've see what effect that can happen to human when in contact with Data Entity, it's not pretty. And the revelation makes Asahina-san's heavenly tea tastes horribly bland today.

It's all my fault…

It makes me sick. Haruhi finally come out from the room and sit on opposite me, staring at my head when I don't give a damn to her calling. Koizumi shake my shoulder, snapping me from my self berating and make me see the God's anger. Haruhi only massages her bridge of her nose because of my lack of attention today, but say nothing about it.

"She's asleep, but her fidgeting just won't stop and her fever gets worse. Maybe we should call doctor for this one." Oh, no. we can't bring her to doctor. What if they realize that Nagato is not human. Haruhi only raised her eyebrow for my panicked eyes. She's more observant than I thought.

"So, what are you suggesting, Kyon? What if there's something really wrong happen to her, like dangerous diseases or whatever. I won't let it happen, I'm the brigade chief, my subordinates' well-being is my responsibility." Haruhi, as much as I touched by your extremely rare show of kindness, I can't say that Nagato is an alien, and is being tortured by her boss, all sudden. I've said that to you once, and you didn't believe it.

"A-Ano…" Thank goodness for interfering, Asahina-san. "Maybe it's not as bad as we believe. Maybe it's just a fever." Haruhi nods at her.

"Uhm, you're right. Maybe it's just a very stubborn sickness. But until she's well, we have to temporarily stop our routine search for mysterious phenomenon and use the time for treating Yuki as best as we can."

I smiled unconsciously at her statement. She truly cares. After made sure Nagato was fine by herself, Haruhi dismisses us. But I stay behind. I don't know why, but I have to say something about it. It's my fault, after all. I lean to her right ear, and whisper those words softly. I hope she can hear it, even when her eyes closed shut. Her gentle inhales and exhales calm me somewhat.

Please be well, Nagato…

**88888**

From next day, there's no club activity by the order of our merciful chief. Haruhi uses that opportunity to go to Nagato's apartment, and do whatever she can do. Changing her cloths, shoving foods to her throat, cleaning her house, all of those are necessary. Her already small and skinny stature got even skinnier, Haruhi almost has a heart attack when we came to her room and saw her tried to stand and just passed out with a thud. But I can see the improvements. Her fever was dropped significantly and she's strong enough to go to school. Maybe Haruhi wills her to get well, who knows?

But something's wrong, I just know it. I feel like there's someone watching over me, makes the hairs on my neck stand like never before. It seems like Asahina-san and Koizumi felt it too. It makes me worry. My feet bring me to a usual trek to the clubroom. Knocking at door, I heard a soft 'Come in' from inside that makes me calm. No sight of other, just a small girl sitting on a chair in front of the window. Nagato nods at me and closes her book. I put my bag on table and realize that she stopped her reading. She stares at me with those brownish-gold eyes, confusion subtle in them.

"What is it?"

"… Nothing…"

She went back to her book. I never heard her hesitating or did something without reason before. Another reason to worry. Koizumi comes next, tilts his head at the idle state of the room.

"Suzumiya-san isn't here yet?"

"Do you see her here?" He only let a small laugh.

"Then just give her my message. I have an urgent meeting with the Organization, just say it as usual." I only waved at him lazily, knowing what I should say and do. He gives another smile and a bow, before walks away from door. Asahina-san was a third year, so she was excused from club activity. The silence started to bore me. Without Haruhi, we have little reason to stay.

"Oi, Nagato…"

"What is it?"

"Looks like Haruhi isn't here."

"I see…"

"… I mean, why don't we a day off? I'll bring you to the library, how's that sound?"

She looks up at me, before closing her book once again and walk to my side. Suddenly she grasped at my shoulder and put herself in front of me. I can see the air flickers before take a shape of a girl with ridiculously large mass of black hair. Really reminds me to a horror movie if she keeps appearing and disappearing like that. But I quickly raise my guard. This is the same girl that disabled Nagato and almost killed Asakura. Kuyou Suou tilts her head to the right, and held up her hands like giving a sign that she don't have a hostile motive.

"W-What are you doing here?"

She's silent for awhile, it's like she's thinking carefully her next move. I shallow a lump in my throat, all of these tension make my mind goes to alert mode. She finally raises her head, and with a clear voice unlike when the first time we met, state her business, something that makes me quite taken back.

"We wish… to form a truce."

A truce? And who's the 'we'? Sasaki's group?

She shook her head. She then pointed to herself.

"Sky Canopy Dominion wish to form a truce with an organization named SOS Brigade as attempt to prevent any further accident."

Okay, time out. Did I hear this right? Isn't Sky Canopy the one who started those 'accident'?

"We apologize. Those angry confrontations are the results of our failed attempt to communicate with Planet N5972's inhabitant, also known as Earth. Our stray data was notice by Data Integration Thought Entity's interfaces and assumed as a threat. We only defended ourselves."

"My apologize for the misunderstanding."

"Our entity are hostile to each other. It's perfectly understandable to misunderstand our intention."

But how could you say that your bosses are hostile to each other when they not even knowing each other existence. The logic just doesn't work that way.

"Ignorance is a bliss, but it's also a source of fear, even for data-based entity."

I can't answer that statement. Nagato still doesn't let her guard down, asked with her usual monotonous tone.

"And what is this truce? What happen if we refuse?"

"Sky Canopy Dominion would give their protection to the SOS Brigade, if you cooperate with us in some investigation. If you refuse, we will not do anything to harm the SOS Brigade. There're some disturbances in our living space, which is center around, or should I say strongest in, Planet N5972."

Is Haruhi the reason?

"Partly."

I kne- wait, partly?

"There're some source of the disturbance, but Haruhi Suzumiya does not directly nor actively distribute the effect. Neither is Sasaki. It's someone else, whose more conscious and more in control with their power. But they also hide it better to pass the Organization's watchful eyes."

This is crazy. Someone stronger then Haruhi or Sasaki… unbelievable. But there're too many unbelievable things happen since then, why should it have any difference. "And what about the other member of Sasaki's group?"

"Kyouko Tachibana, along with her allies and more rebellious ESP users, are steadfast believers that Sasaki is the sole inheritor of reality-warping power, thus believing her as their 'God'. The fact that someone has a similar power was naturally unacceptable, just like Haruhi Suzumiya's case. Fujiwara was more concentrate in his attempt to prevent the creation of time travel, by standing on Sasaki's side; he will get some leverage that he needs. What kind of leverage it is, currently unknown. And as for myself…"

There's a flicker in her eyes, exactly the same as Nagato's subtle expression. And I know what it is: sadness. Nagato, who's as silent as owl hunting in the night, finished the sentence.

"Sky Canopy Dominion wants to make a contact with Earth, but with many Data Integration Thought Entity agents spread on world-wide scale, you forced to seek the protection that Sasaki could provide."

"Indeed. Unlike Data Integration Thought Entity, who observing Haruhi Suzumiya to learn how to continue their dead-ended evolution line, Sky Canopy Dominion accept the fact that they no longer able to evolve, and choose to make a connection with other sentient beings and having symbiosis relationships with each other. The only sentient beings that have potential to surpass our own intelligent… are humans."

"Then why this Interface?"

"Because of the circumstance between Data Integration Thought Entity and Sky Canopy Dominion, our deal makes it clear that as long as you made an ambassador to Sky Canopy Dominion, you are a free agent and you are free to choose your allegiance."

Wait a minute. I think I start to see the point. So Data Entity abandons Nagato to Canopy Dominion, thinking that by leaving her there, the sheer stress from them will break her. The deal was just a set up so they could got rid Nagato as punishment for going 'rogue'. If Nagato changes side or broken, they won't lose her and works just like what they planned.

She looks up at me, just like always when she asked for my permission. I'm nodding my head. Accept it, Nagato. I don't know what she said was all truth, but if you stay with Data Entity, you may not survive…

**88888**

Haruhi called me this morning, disturbing my weekend extra sleep. Well, it's not like I have a good sleep to begin with. I got a weird dream. It's like you have see a life that you never see before. Everyone you know was there, but you don't recognize the situation you're in. Maybe it's a vision, maybe it's just… well, dream.

Back to Haruhi. She claimed that she saw something in shopping district when she wandered there with Asahina-san. The place was quite far from my house, so I have to take extra yen for ticket. The train was surprisingly idle for weekend, with only some regular passengers linger here and there. Just two stations left, some new passengers take seats in front of me. One of them, however, quickly catches my attention, along with other passengers,

He just an ordinary guy, really. It's just his silver hair and piercing purple, almost red, eyes that attract so much attention. He sits directly in front of me, answering I stare with a smile. Unlike Koizumi's, his smile was pleasant, it makes me feel awkward for staring at him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't really mind." He blew his very long bangs when it started to cover his left eyes. "I've learned to accept my weirdness long ago."

His words… make me think. I decide not to pry deeper, even when I'm curious. He hummed a tune that sounds like a national anthem of some sort, ignores the stare that he received.

"You're going out with your friends?" He asked me out of nowhere.

"Uhm, yes. She said she saw a paranormal phenomenon in shopping district." I don't know why I told him that. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I know, it's weird for me too.

"If your friend wants to find ghost, why don't find it in graveyard?" he says with a grin. "I'm sure, if you ask them, they will give you autographs." I snort at his words, but he continues. "You may not believe something until it appears in front of your eyes. But when something doesn't, it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. World is vast, you can't see everything in just one lifetime, you know."

Again, his words make me think. I stop believing in Santa and other when I never see them. When you think about it, it sounds like I'm a very shallow person, especially when the very things that I stop believing really are exist and walk around me without me noticing. I don't realize we arrive in the station until I heard the announcement. My stop still one station away, but the guy in front of me stand and walk to way out. He smiles at me.

"Nice talking with you. Good luck with your ghost hunt."

I waved, then I realized that I don't even know his name. I continue my journey in silent, enjoying every minute before confront my 'benevolent and merciful' chief. I stepped out from the train when it arrives in my stop. Suddenly I feel it, the same sensation when you feel you're being watched. Caution, I turned my head. On way, the train was packed with passengers, one thing I don't realized. But I can't see someone watching over me. Shrugged, I go to our meeting place, preparing myself for my 'penalty' for being late as usual.


	2. Chapter II

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction**

**Somnus**

**Chapter II**

**88888**

After the usual penalty, we run around that district, looking for that 'phenomena' Haruhi saw. For naught, of course. But I have to say, it's a nice day to take a walk today. No dark cloud, no strong wind, air with rainforest's dew scent along the way, a perfect day. Maybe I have to say thanks to Haruhi for waking me up, this kind of day will be an extremely waste to spend on bed. Especially when five days per week in your life were spend on school on top of that damned hill, every step feel like you climb the Kilimanjaro and Everest combined. Really feels like holiday. What am I talking about? This is Sunday, of course this is holiday.

But, this is too perfect. Like calm before storm and the others look horribly tense today to reflect just that. Koizumi even don't bother with his smile, so very wrong in my book, Asahina-san often looks over her shoulder like she sense someone have been following us, Nagato's eyes flickered every time we go around the corner. Even Haruhi, who maybe unconsciously felt it too, make this day search in group. But I don't really feel anything off except for that nagging in back of my head, telling me that someone really watching over us.

I pay it no mind as we walk beside a group of schoolgirls, all giggling from whatever they giggling for. Suddenly my spine shivers, my body telling me to run as far as I can from that place. Fear gripped my heart so tight, I think it might burst. This is not the usual stalker; this person is out for blood. A full blown killing intent, directed to us. Haruhi gives out a gasp and Nagato…

She kicked my gut, leaving me sprawled on sidewalk. I prop myself, coughing slightly because of the sudden attack, to ask her what the hell is going on, but those angry words never leave my tongue when a large sign on top of one shop fell to place where I was. The schoolgirls shrieked, Asahina-san follows suit and faints on spot. I hurried myself to make sure Nagato is all right. But that gesture was hardly necessary, as she already jump out of the harm way and now glaring at a spot on top of store where that sign was before.

I followed her eyes, and see a girl in red. Red hat, red dress, and red shoes, standing on top of a thin flagpole with a perfect balance that no human can. Under her wide-brimmed hat, the girl answers my stare with a grin that so wide, it almost split her face into two. Rows of razor sharp teeth glinted under sunny day; it might give me nightmares and a phobia for vampire movies, or anything sharp in general. To think that after my encounters with Asakura, anything can't be worst. She then mouthed a sentence before disappeared in black smoke.

'What a lucky boy.'

"Is everyone okay?" Haruhi yells from crowding bystander that want to see or help. I dusted myself while Koizumi helps me stand. The accident makes quite a ruckus. The shop owner apologized profusely to us because the supporting cable was old and was about to be replaced before it decided to fall on top of me, but I know better.

**88888**

As we sat silently in a café, we are contemplating what's going on.

"Did you felt that? That horrible thing that flashed like lightning to your brain…" I never heard her use that tone. Make her so scared and child-like. But I don't blame her. I still can feel my knees buckle like jelly. But why? Why us? My eyes dart to other member of the Brigade. Koizumi left to answer his phone, must be from his Organization by the urgent tone he used. Asahina-san had rose from her fainting and now sobbing from behind her handkerchief. It's faint, but I could hear her whispering 'I don't understand' or 'it can't be' like a chant. Haruhi stood slowly.

"I'm going home. Tell Koizumi-kun we dismiss early." She must be shook up pretty bad, she want leave as soon as possible. Not like I don't, but seeing Nagato silently tells me to stay for awhile root me on my seat. Not long after Haruhi exit the café, Koizumi's back from his phone call. Deep frown on his face, so uncharacteristic from him.

"There are some disturbances in this neighborhood." Nagato started, "From what I could gather from Sky Canopy Dominion, there's a distortion of data and space not far accident's site at 09.23 today, the fourth successful attempt executed for the last 24 hours."

"T-That's when Suzumiya-san said she saw something. Do you think it has some kind of connection?" You can guess who says it. Nagato gives her trademark small nod.

"Possibly."

It has to. Why do you think it happen in a same time? Coincidence? But what do you need by 'distortion in space'? And use a language that I understand, please.

"To put it simply, someone from a different world from us had just break through to our world. And from our 'confrontation' with one of them, we could safely say that they are hostile in nature."

"Are you sure that girl is one of them?"

"There is a different collection of data that had been manipulated around her when she appeared in the location of accident. Further researches are necessary, but the basic form of the data manipulation is similar with all of the distortions of space that marking the entrance portal to this world."

Someone from a different world? Hostile? Damn it, now we finally found a slider only to know they want to kill us. I glance to Koizumi. He buries and leans on his crossed hand; I can see his hair slightly messy from whatever stress he burdened on.

"Koizumi, what's wrong with you?"

He doesn't answer me but a weary smile.

"There are some attack reports from my Organization. Some of my colleagues were attacked by an unknown individual, with only a few survived…" he silent for awhile, sighing softly, before continuing, "A grayish-white haired man with tall and muscular build, but not normal for human. Some suspected that he is an interface from an unknown fraction; some said that he was a slider like the one who attacked us. But… the… thing that make this worst…"

I started to think he exaggerated his exposition.

"…he ate them."

…

… What…?

You means… ate like ate-ate. Sorry, I don't think I heard you right.

"The survivors and witnesses narrated that the man only attacked and ate people with conscious and unconscious basic ESPer powers, even when there're other people in vicinity. He also doesn't fear attracting attention and went on with his operation in broad daylight. It's the second attack with a same man that makes the Organization panic."

… I don't know what to say. Wait, a white haired man? For some reason, I remember that guy from the train. No, I shouldn't assume something with no evidences. Accusing someone for something like that just because they have an unnatural grey, white, or silver hair. I mean Nagato also has grey hair, and she's a Humanoid Interface. Wait, that means or proves nothing per se, never mind that.

But, really… all those things happen in a same time, it's overwhelming. When I think about it, more I feel like I'm a mouse surrounded by cats that want to eat me whole. No, not cat. More like lions or tigers. These people… I don't know, they secured victory for their own, just like Data Entity. That girl in red was slider, like Nagato said, but I couldn't see her hair so the accusation for white hair equal slider was not yet official. But to think that there're a group of potential cannibal sliders, it's just… so absurd to several degrees, which is ridiculous when you know the circumstances in our circle. Now, the question is… 'Why?'

'Because we watch over all.'

I gasped. Someone had just said something in my head. Am I gone mad? The other stared at my sudden flinch, concern was clear in their eyes. Even Nagato. Asahina-san softly rubs my back. Ah… heaven…

"Kyon-kun, you okay?"

"…I don't think so. I think I have gone home now…"

"Oh… take care."

I exit the café without much thought. The train was empty at these hours, so it's unsurprising to have a lot of vacant seats. I let my mind wander.

'Still asking why we can talk to you?'

_I honestly surprise and scared with that voice echoing in my mind._

Who are you? What are you doing in my head?

'Patient, boy. And also don't think anything funny, because sometime it's awkward when I read it myself.'

_I huffed inside my head, something that he might be heard because he laughing softly._

'That's more like it.'

Are you the one who attacked Koizumi's comrades? What's your name?

'You can call me The Key, but I also known as The Fifteenth. I have long since discarded my mortal name, and use the title that reflects our role in our home world. And for your question, no. I don't take any role in those attacks. In fact, my body still isn't physically in this world. That might be one of my more um… 'direct' comrades.'

Just like Asakura. What are you doing here, in this world? Are you only come to eat ESPer or what?

_I think I lost my remaining patient here.__ He only chuckles, something that makes me more pissed. I can imagine he shrugged his shoulder and shook his head with a flourish. He started to remind me of Koizumi… and when I remember someone who reminds me of Koizumi, I remember that ugly sneer in that bastard's face. _

'Technically, no, we're not here just for eating people with special power.' _I sighed in relief when I heard that._ 'Our meals are not limited by those shallow aspects.' _I'm scared like I never was now. _

'And for your question. Sorry, but I can't say it right now.'

What! You killing people, eating them, and now talking in my head like we are some good old friends, and you can't say anything about it! What are you?

'Don't need to shout. You know what we are, Kyon. We're sliders, but I like the name 'Interdimentional Templar' better. All I can say right now that, you should prepare yourself for the worst. And when I said 'worst', I mean the most horrifying, brutal, and nausea-inducting situation that you can think of. Whether you can pass or not, it's all up to you.' _He seriously has some kind of fetish with anything in horror genre._

…I don't know what you are talking about.

'When you heard Koizumi's comrades had been attacked and killed, are you feel sad? Are you feel angry? Not really, because you don't know them. I wonder how's your reaction when someone who you hold dearly become victims…'

What… you! Don't you dare harm my friend, or my family! I'll make sure Haruhi erase you from existence! Do you hear me?

_His laughter only got louder. I can feel the chill race on my spine, just like before __that accident happen. A sinister laughter that should be a property of homicidal maniac alone. My nerve wilt like flower in Sahara, I have a really bad feeling about this. This man even more mad than any crazy interface with fetish of skewering my intestines that I have encountered accumulates into one._

'Haruhi can't help you to stop this game, my naïve boy. Nor can Nagato, nor Koizumi, nor Asahina from whatever time plane she's from. I've make sure you, and you friend have the front seat in this mayhem. And just like I said, whether you pass or not, whether it ends with your favor or make you fall like leaf in autumn, it's all up to you. Pick your step carefully, Kyon. You might regret every single second in your live when it ends.'

"SHUT UP!"

He seriously insane. I feel his consciousness leave my head. I bang the temple to dissipate that dizziness. And the I realized that I screamed that last line out loud, effectively make every passengers in train look at me like I just grew an extra head. My face was extra hot with embarrassment.

My trek home was as quiet as summer night, with just occasionally heard car noise passing beside me on the main road as opposed of crickets' chirps. My house still looks okay, and I get in.

"I'm home…"

"Ah, Kyon-kun. You're just in time for lunch." My sister run up to me, Shamisen in her arms, "Weird, usually you get home at dinner."

"I want to go home early."

I give her the usual pat on her head. Then I remember what The Key said to me. I'm sad… I'm sad if my sister get killed, and not knowing what's happen and what's going on. I kneel in front of her and give her a hug. She let go Shamisen, who uncomfortably crushed between us and now walking away to enjoy his meal, to mirror my own. She giggles softly.

"Kyon-kun, you so weird."

"Yes. Yes, I am…"

**88888**

Rushing sensation slap my face like strong wind of autumn. When I open my eyes, I feel the biting cold of winter, along with snow that buries my socks-clad feet. Wait…

I can see Nagato who raise her right hand to sky, making a grasping gesture. It must be another dream from the alternate December. I know it's a dream, but I just can help myself to wake and avoid the scared face of that Nagato and blinding pain from Asakura. She starts to shiver from cold, and I can feel my feet move on their own even when I don't do anything. She surprise with my entrance, and everything going according my memory.

I don't really pay attention to the detail and just concentrate to block off the next event that will commence. I feel my hands pull the gun safety. Weird, it's slightly different from what I can remember. My hand takes aim, and my eyes went wide along with hers. In my hand, there's a gun that handle's large enough to fill my hand. I repeat: gun, not the needle gun that Nagato gave me. I heard Asahina-san (big) gasps behind me and her step on snow when she runs to stop me. Nagato's eyes wide, just like what I remember. But I know her fear even more justify than before.

Asahina-san grasps my gun hand, making my first shot miss far and wide. I swung my left arm, give her a backhand to temple and make her sprawled on snow. I take aim, and the sound was deafening as the bullet went through side of her head like hot knife to butter, blood and grey matter splattered across the white cold snow.

I want to puke when I, no, he went back to his original prey, only seeing Nagato already turned tail and run. But his steps are wider then her, and he catch up fast. He lunges, tackling her to ground as Nagato scream in terror. I want to avert my eyes but I can't. My eyes focus on her tear-stricken face. One of his hands pinned her arms over her head, while the other snakes its way under her uniform, I just realized that he dropped the gun while he chased her. He dips his head, savoring the smell of fresh snow from junction of her neck and shoulder.

Right now, I don't just want to puke, I must be made mess all over myself if not for the body doesn't obey me. He moves his attention back to her face. She mouthed a soft 'no', and he answers it by crushing his mouth to hers till her lips swollen and bleeding, something that I can feel clearly. With a swift jerk, her uniform was torn to shred. I don't recognize my own voice when I heard it.

"Now you're all mine, only mine…"

The following event was the most repulsive, horrid, and disgusting thing I've ever seen / done. I can't do anything. I'm useless, powerless beyond watching the scene unfold before my eyes and hearing everything like some sort of movie, but also feeling what's happen. Her scream of pain and humiliation, her tears, her soft skin, her lithe body, her warm inside… AKH, SHIT!

What's wrong with me? Why am I enjoying it? What kind of sick bastard I am? A jolt, and I sprung up from my bed. Eh…

My breaths ragged like after running in marathon. Just what the hell is going on? I dreamed a totally wrong in any way possible dream. I can only bury my face in shame.

**88888**

School day comes, and I still can meet Nagato's eyes every time in club activity. This is the fourth day after 'the accident', a normal day if not a very boring one. Morning class wasn't able to pierce my thick skull, and lunch hour come in a blink of eyes.

"Can I sit here?"

I raised my head, Kunikida with his bento box in his hand. Taniguchi already seat himself on chair beside mine. I just noticed that Haruhi doesn't attend school since beginning of the week, but I don't really worry. She still called me from phone. I gave him a small, Nagato-like nod. He seats himself on Haruhi's seat.

"Do you hear those fusses with that crazy cannibal man in town?" Who don't? That news was practically spread over Nishinomiya like wildfire. Actually, no. For some reason, the news was spread few days after it happen. It's like someone tried to cover it up, but unfortunately it seems like the press smells rats. I can only ponder as Taniguchi make that gross laugh, saying that he does don't afraid. Heh, meet him in eyes, and you'll soil yourself.

"Hei, what is it, Kyon? You're laughing at me?"

"For matter of fact, yes."

"Oh, ho… Kyon, you sound like you see him in flesh."

Before I give my retort, my phone's ringing. Absent-mindedly check it, my eyes got wide when I see who called me. Excuse myself, I run out the class and answer my call.

"What is it?"

"Meet me in station. I already asked the other Brigade members to come."

"What about Haruhi?"

"She's here."

I hesitate for awhile before giving a brief 'yes' as answer. This person isn't someone you can trust easily. Hand reflex went to my temple; I sense someone leans on wall beside me. The Brigade stands there, waiting for me. Just why you guys always look at me when everything went hell? I'm not the one with supernatural power here. But I play along with this one.

"Okay, Brigade. Let's go."

Don't look at me like that. I always want to say it.

**88888**

After asking Kunikida to making some excuses for me, we went to our boss battle. Still can't meet Nagato's eyes, Koizumi back to his smiling self, and for once Asahina-san looks very determined (which is utterly cute beyond belief). I use my time to think about everything. I'm surrounded by aliens, time travelers, ESPers, and now sliders that have a taste for the said ESPers. Aliens are violent when it's something that involves their missions, time travelers (except for Fujiwara and his cohort, if he has them) have strict code to preserve the timeline, ESPers regularly save the world by destroying blue giants in grey space, and I know that there're at least fifteen slider and four of them are in this world.

But what bothers me most is my dream. What does it mean? Am I having that kind of fetish? If so, I'm such a sick bastard. I saw a glint of light, and pain explodes from my chest.

…

I blankly stare at the knife handle that jut out from my chest. I feel numb and move my stare to the bloody hands that stab the knife. Asahina-san gives me a teary looks, before it turns into a full blown sobbing wreak.

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun… it's a predetermined."

… So after those efforts to keep me alive, this is the way I die. The one who they say as the one who can leashes Haruhi's wrath, end with a stab wound because it's predetermined. I feel it's weird that Nagato and Koizumi don't say anything about it. Then I notice that none of those two are here. In fact, Asahina-san and I aren't in taxi, in our way to station, instead we're in the clubroom. I smell rat. Asahina-san shook my body as she sobs and whimper. The shake was a bit realistic for a dream.

"Kyon-kun, wake up."

"Hah!"

I blink, rub my eyes, and then blink again. I fell asleep? But this is too real. I can feel the pain. Or it's just my mind that so scared shitless that make me thinking that I feel the pain? But dream before also make me feel everything happen there. Is it just a physiological reaction chain or what? Asahina-san shook me once again and snapped me from my pondering. She looks at me with concern that I adore so much. I hurried myself to get off from the taxi.

I see a flash of yellow, she's there… along with Sasaki and her group? A pain ripple in my head. It hurts… it hurts so much that I just want to slam my skull to a nearest lamp post. Koizumi help me stand and let me lean on his shoulder. My headache disappear, Nagato's hand hovers on my forehead with the SOS Brigade swarming me.

"What's the matter, bonehead? Overheating yourself?"

That's must be the sneering bastard. You appear in front of me was enough to make my life in hell, why you make it worst with your grating voice? The person who called us walked in front of us. A flutter of skirt can be heard between strong wind that blows suddenly, like promising a decisive event that about to occur.

"Mori-san?"

"I'm glad you all can make it." The maid started, her gaze hard enough to make me gulp with anticipation, "Good, then I won't delay it any longer. Suzumiya-san, if you please…" She gave Haruhi a nod of permission. I then noticed that Haruhi has this sullen face. She walked up in front of us. She let out a sigh.

"Mori-san told me about everything."

…everything…?

"Yea, everything. About you all, and about me…"

I started to catch on what's going on. I give Mori-san a wide-eyed and slack-jaw stare. She only averts her eyes from us. Looks like Koizumi isn't expect it too.

"The situation was very… difficult. We can no longer hide it anymore without causality. We need no further fight among each other. Those sliders have proved themselves dangerous and hostile, it's better for us to join force."

Even with the Organization's connection? That's new…

"Isn't it ironic? The very things I seek are under my nose… everything that I want is in front of me, and I don't notice it." She lets out a low laugh, "And you hid it from me… because you fear I will use it to do something… like world domination or even worse, right?"

…you already did, Haruhi. You already did dominate the world, even when you don't know it. You dominate our world, reuniting us under the SOS Brigade, and as the Brigade motto, we spread excitement all over the world.

"I must be very troublesome… with my ignorance."

The melancholy Haruhi always infective to other.

"But I want to hear it from your own mouth. In Tanabata four years ago, I wrote a symbol on schoolyard. But I wasn't alone there. There was someone who helped me. If you, and everyone else, really saying the truth… tell me about the symbol and what's the name of the person who helped me."

I gulp. This is it.

"A symbol written in chalks, a massage for the aliens out there, saying that 'I am here'. And I'm here, the John Smith that will rock the world."

She smiled, and gives me a hug. Wow, that was unexpected… and she takes it pretty well too. She went on to giving every member a hug.

"Enough with the emotional stuff already. We're here not to watch you making those kissy faces." It'll help if you can shut the hell up, you bastard. Mori-san coughed to gain out attention. Time to get serious.

**88888**

"You make contact with one of them?"

Haruhi, give me my comfort bubble, please? We now huddle in a warehouse out of nowhere, one of the 'safest' places the Organization can think of. Surrounded by its heavily-armed member only because they can't use their power outside Closed Space, and been watched 24/7. I don't know how I've to think about them, caution or overly-paranoid?

"Actually, it's him who makes contact first. He called himself with title 'The Key', he said that they ate people, not just ESPers, and went on about mayhem, threatening to kill all of you, and it's all depends on my choice."

The silence was thick and choking me. It's like when you stuck between two spring mattresses for no apparent reason than to choke me. Sullen situation isn't improving any better. Surprisingly, it's Nagato who break it.

"And, how is he able to contact you?"

"I don't know, he just can."

"I see…"

She and Kuyou shared a look and nod. Nagato hovers her hand on top of my head, like she did when she heal my headache. Suddenly she slaps her palm on it, extracting something from my skull. SHIT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT… gone? I see her hand grasping what looks like a small plant with horn-shaped leaf. Subtle, but I can see she's amused by my freak out. Cut it out, will ya?

"Interesting… an organic voice carrier."

"What?"

"This device was implanted inside your cerebrum, giving an impression of telepathic communication to the implanted. The implantation itself was a very harmless and pain-free execution, using an anti-matter implant method, thus leaving no evident and or scar. But such method is complicated and need many preparations, also not without some conditions. He, or maybe one of his colleagues must be in vicinity to did just that."

"So, you're saying I'd met one of them without me knowing and have time just to slip a leaf to my skull also without me knowing?"

"Correct."

"That sounds…"

"…Stupid?" Haruhi finished it for me. No thanks to you. "But with that thing, can you find the location of The this-so-called Key."

"Negative. The scan results error. The location of The Key was outside my range of jurisdiction."

"So he really from other world… how we can talk to him?"

"_No need, Suzumiya-san."_

Of course, we're quite taken back. He really has guts to talk, even after his cover blown to bits. Gather around the leaf, we try to absorb as many information as possible. Heh, reminds me of detective movie. If the situation wasn't so gloomy, maybe Haruhi already jump up and down from excitement.

"_First of all, I want to congratulate you lot for finding this weed. My friend fortunately can have his hand on this rare plant so I can at least speak to you, because if we meet in person, I can guarantee it will involve maiming and burning as you can see."_

"Cut the crap! Just tell us what you want from us."

"_As direct as ever. Well, I suppose it's necessary. You see, we simply seek balance, and your world is endangering it."_

"And you will kill us all? Or it's just the ESPer that you seek to destroy?" Sasaki speaks for the first time this day, "I can't see your motive as a legitimate one, let alone a morally good one."

"_Hahaha… and what make you think so? You're not __us; you don't see with our eyes, you don't know how it's like when you have to do something like this. People judged us of our action, but no much choice for us except to embrace it. All of it is necessary. If we can do nothing about it, might as well we enjoy it."_

"You…"

"_Our request is simple. __Bring us the boy, and we might cease our hunt."_

"The boy? You mean me?" Seriously, I'm quite taken back.

"_Yes, you." _He says it with the matter-of-factly tone, very glaring when he delivered a Hannibal Lecture a while ago.

"Why having me have anything to do with your intention coming to this world?"

"_You don't need to know. At least for now."_

"And if we refuse?"

"_I already think about the possibility."_

The radio in side Mori-san's uniform give a static noise. She quickly answers it like a trained soldier befitting in a real battlefield.

"_Captain Mori! They're clo- ACK!"_

Not good. Whenever a call cut short, it means not good at all… The west wall explodes in front of us. And from behind debris's… another regular Organization member. But then I realized there's something wrong with him, his feet aren't touching ground. The gasmask was obscuring his face so I don't catch on quickly. Such a poor fate for the faceless.

The one who hold the man is releasing his grip, revealing an identity of… a boy? He looks even younger than us, for God's sake! Top hat, short poncho, and shorts. His attires are stained red, reminds me of…

"In the end… no more but mooks."

…her.

The girl in red gave a random body a solid stomp before walked across the warehouse, her aura of royalty now clear for us to witness, give us nothing but vision of tyrant's iron grip. Steps that sound wet because of blood give a chance to observe the causality. The one who had been dropped of by the boy have a horribly torn back, which makes me regret my decision to look around. I think I just see the spine sticking out…

I give a short prayer, for the dead and for us. Their steps stopped just about 3 meters in front of us. They both have pale, almost gray face, something that you won't see except from corpses. Sunken blue-green eyes that so beautiful if not for the dark circles under them. Looks like they're twin. Blood stained mouth and neck make my nose wrinkles.

"What is this? I don't know we will face the interfaces."

"_Sorry, Chaos. Miscalculation."_

"What do you mean 'miscalculation', you son of a-"

"Sister, calm down."

The boy rubs his hand to her shoulder. Chaos, I think that's her name, visibly relaxed. Boy… what kind of parent gives their daughter name 'Chaos'? Or maybe it's just her alias, just like The Key. The boy then turns to us and gives us a bow.

"Please, no need for violence anymore."

Are you the one who start it out?

"We have no choice."

"_All we need now is you. Surrender, and we will leave for now."_

"Sounds like it's not a good idea." Haruhi said, "Why we should listen to you?"

"You know nothing."

"And you refuse to say anything. How we can say anything when we know nothing while you don't say anything about it, huh? What do you want from us?"

"Just give us the boy and no one's hurt."

"Listen, lady. What is it that you want? You're the one who cut that sign's cable in shopping district, right? And now you want me to come with you. What make you think do just that?"

"You know what? You're right. I was the one who want to kill you. But those royal asses want you in one piece. But know this." She raises her hand to my general direction, "Killing you… will give us less hassle…"

A black blur, and Kuyou has Chaos' arm in her grip. I can see some black wart bubbled out from her skin. A flying kick to face from the boy, and Kuyou slides on floor. Chaos growls softly as she inspects her arm that slowly grow deform from discolor tumors and wart, before she cut her arm just below her elbow. The arm grow more deform and finally burst in black ooze. A smell that tops even the smell of blood from her dress, bile starts to rise in my throat.

"Damn destruction viruses…" She turns to Kuyou, who already on her feet, "Damn you, you wooden doll…"

"Sister, are you alright?"

"Looks like there's no more good Miss Evil, Order. Change of plan, we'll bring that boy, after we painted this place red from roof to foundation."

This is bad.


	3. Chapter III

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction

Somnus

Beta: The Hidden Lostar

Chapter III

88888

"Open fire!"

A shout from Mori-san was followed closely by deafening gunshots. The ESPers must be really well connected to have these kinds of firearms without issues with the law, but that's not the problem right now. The boy jumped in front of his sister when he heard Mori-san's order, and from under his feet, a black substance quickly surrounded them both and shielded them from the hail of bullets. I tried to see more closely and realized that the darkness is his own shadow. Mori-san gasps, something that surprise me because it tops the sound of the ongoing battle.

"Shadow manipulation? That's impossible…"

Koizumi seems to share her surprise, while Tachibana-san grits her teeth, nervous with the situation. I ask what in the world is going on. Koizumi drones to his usual exposition self; albeit with a more subdue explanation.

"Shadow manipulation is one of the ESP offshoot powers, and a very rare one at that. That ability will make the user manipulate their shadow into any shape they want. The skill is very costly, however, because it seems that the power uses most negative emotions that human beings have. The ESPers that are capable of safely using shadow manipulation usually have some kind of mental disorder; anyone else will go insane or develop the said mental disorder."

So it's a kind of dangerous technique. At least we now know that ESPers can do something other than throwing fireballs. But the thing is that he uses it outside the Closed Space, which Koizumi suggested was impossible. How can he do that?

"Because in our world, ESPers can use their power as much as they wish."

The voice whispers near my right ear, along with a thick muscle that felt like a tongue licking my earlobe. A small gasp from Asahina-san clearly warns me the identity of the owner. Chaos has her remaining arm circled my shoulder, and her face less than five centimeters from my own. If someone thinks I'm mortified, then they're absolutely right. I can feel her right stump's brushing slightly against my waist; the black ooze's dripping to my pants. Being this close to the smelly source akin to rotten wet garbage is starting to take toll on me...

Mori-san goes to my side and shoots several times at her head, aiming for at least a mortal wound. But the bullets are blocked by her shadow tendrils almost without effort. Her expression is clearly more of an annoyance than anger. Now some of the ESPers are aiming at her, waiting for her first move. Her sunken eyes stare back, unflinching and strong. Between the flickers, I felt a strong sense of nostalgia.

"You want to know why we can use our power, don't you? Why your ESPers can't do the same, and for what reason we want you alive and try to capture you? So many questions, yet no one want to answer it. Frustrating is only one small word to describe it. But when everything is clear to you, you can't help but to regret the day you questioned it. It's but a small reflection of humanity. I will answer your question… if the lot of you can defeat us both."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Damn my voice, shuddering at times like this!

"Why do you always question everything? Enough talk! Order, mow them down!"

The ESPers around the boy were sent flying by a large arm coming out from his shadow. More tendrils come out from his main shadow, twisting and shaping a great figure that snarls and roars at us. A very large wolf stands behind the boy, dubbed Order, and gives him a protective arm as a shield. He silently stroked the beast with a smile, a very child-like smile that almost makes me forget that he still the one who give Kuyou a physical damage, no matter how small.

Speaking of her, she already runs to my position along with Nagato, both with their arm blades ready. She just changes her position slightly, makes me as her meat shield. They immediately cease their swing before they accidentally sever my head. Oh, how I love you guys. But the problem still isn't averted yet, since me as a meat shield isn't really good. The fact that she has no remorse for killing me made it clear we have to make our move carefully. I hate it when I look like a damsel in distress.

"But is that your role in this story?" One of her shadow surrounds her index finger and turns it into one sharp, long talon that poking at a vein on my neck. "What makes this time different?"

Several light spears pierce her side and sends her to one of pillars that support the whole warehouse. I turn to Nagato, who is already preparing the next wave of spears. Chaos makes her shadow shield as Nagato launches her attack, but in my right eye corner I see Kuyou also prepares her own spears. The shield caught every single of Nagato's but when I saw Kuyou sends hers; I realize what they aimed at. Nagato's spears pierce the shield as the next wave of spears pushes them through. It's not over yet. Chaos only makes a sweeping gesture using her remaining arm and deflects the attack. I can feel my inner self groaning for the failed attempt, but quickly silenced as Kuyou catches one of her spears mid air after they finish their mission of assisting Nagato's attack and throw it directly. Chaos not fast enough, her deflecting of Nagato's attack makes her open wide as I see the spear pin her arm to the pillar. As in cue, the ESPers force fire to her general direction, all she takes head on without protection. It makes my jaw drops in horror seeing her body state, which is not unlike a Swiss cheese.

Her body is still pinned by the spear, but her feet support her body straight like that one attack has no meaning. What's going on? She's still alive after that hail of bullet like Terminator. But the thing is that her wounds ooze that nasty black liquid like the one from her stump. I can't describe how wrong it is. I thought that liquid was from Kuyou's deadly touch. She coughs, vomits out more of that ooze in process, and raises her head. Not even her face saves from that attack, with bullet holes make their nest in her neck, right eye, and forehead. The last two are the most disturbing; I don't have to describe it.

"Are you finished yet? It's my turn, then…"

She tore herself free from the spear by pulling her hand along the length; she gives a toothy grin before her shadow spreads into a wide area. Nagato tries to intercept her when a large fist slammed down her back. Order goes back to his position in front of his sister as the shadow starts to shallow her whole. The wolf is still there, snarling and roaring. But a bit flesh between its jaw makes it clear that it isn't only one who enjoyed the feast, seeing that its master also has fresh blood on his clothing and face.

"Order, watch… and learn."

The shadow makes some kind of cocoon, before tightening around her figure and shaping a kind of demonic creature with six arms (one still in stump), four large horns, and torn bats wings, something that may actually appear in Cthulhu mythos. Damn you Lovecraft, for creating the horror that may or may not have inspired this monstrosity!

"I've seen enough."

A voice that almost like a whisper, but I can hear Sasaki says words that maybe become a turning point of this bloody meaningless slaughter. Even inside a dimly lit warehouse, I can feel the shiver down my spine as my sight changes to familiar a grey landscape of the Closed Space. The ESPers start to brim with their dormant power; many already lit their hands on fire and ready for the climax. But the demon only grins as her brother defiantly keeps his position along with his familiar. The ESPers charge while Order braces himself. And then Chaos just pushes Order out of the way, and head straight to her enemies with reckless abandon. She falls to her knees and opens her arms like she's accepting the attack. But again my jaw drops from the bloodbath that takes in this place.

He only stare in morbid horror as hundreds of black spikes stab the incoming ESPers around her and sends the bodies flying with a blast of energy. Now standing, the demon focuses only to him; uncaring with blood and gore that stained her from head to toe. Desparate moaning from the ESPers resound inside the warehouse like the damned from hell itself. No longer in control of himself, Kyon quickly turns and runs out from the warehouse. Seeing her target get away, Chaos gives a chase; wings slapping madly in a frightening speed. Haruhi curses loudly.

"Yuki! Koizumi-kun! Follow me!"

The interface stares at the back of the running girl; who isn't waiting for the other to follow her. She turns to the ESPers and shrugs, before running after her Brigade leader. Koizumi turns back and forth between the interface and the on-going battle. But when one of his colleagues, a female with long black hair, got shredded by the shadow wolf while her torso is in Order's lap, sitting cross-legged on the blood stained floor and taking one large bite on her chest. Gnawing the heart with a content expression like he savoring a very exquisite gourmet, he lets his wolf do all the work, off-handedly staring at the SOS deputy as if he were just an insignificant pest. His vision blurs as the area around Kuyou distorted when she readies her data manipulation. Far away, a scream from Asahina getting dragged by the begrudging Fujiwara keeps him in touch with the situation. Even alone, this boy still a dangerous opponent, he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he goes back on concentrating his power to a next barrage, unaware that some of the shadow tendril snuck out behind him.

My feet start to hurt badly. I don't know how long I have run, but when I realized that I'm running like some kind of madman, it's so dark to the point I can't see my front. Now, maybe if it's the grey landscape of the Closed Space, I might not panic. But this is different, I know it somehow. There's no roads, no buildings, no people. Nothing. It's like I have been sent to a different place other than Japan in my mad run. I scream for help, but nothing comes out from my mouth…

Unconsciously, he curls up into a ball, feeling as something horrible slowly crushing around him. Something more painful than the stab wound from 'you-know-who'. Sound of steps, like they are made on top of wood floor but not one like a man will make, forcing him to turns as he prepares for whatever it is. A small white dog with squinted eyes sniffs at the ground in front of him, wagging his tail as it circles him in a very low and cautious stance. Dropping his guard when seeing it, he allows his hand to be sniffed and smiling softly when the dog deems him not dangerous.

"Hey, little guy… what are you doing here? Let's just find a way out, 'kay?"

Then a very smooth, very male voice came from the dog, which almost makes him go running again if not for a request from the dog.

"Please stay. I'll have a word or two with you."

Kyon hesitates for a few second, before he sit cross-legged in front of the dog. He says the first thing that came to his mind immediately.

"You're one of them, right? And this place is also your work, isn't it?"

"Yes… I did so, so I can speak with you without… distraction."

"She still chases after me?"

"And she will not stop. It's her ruthlessness and determination that practically made her place in our rank. But that's not the point. What I want to talk about is your place in this conflict."

"What is my place? A spectator? A scapegoat when everything goes to hell? A slave to an emotionally-unstable teenage girl who coincidentally has an ability to alter reality and being targeted by many supernatural organizations that so dogged out, no offense, to use said ability for their own good? I'm sure you aren't so much different in that department."

"None taken... So, that's how you think of us? Hahaha… Chaos might have some screws loose, but everything she says is true. Tell me, young man, what did you hear from her?"

"Something about balance, just like The Key. And killing me makes your work easier, but her boss makes her do it anyway."

"Exactly."

"Then, why don't you kill me now? This is your world; you're practically a god here. Or are you in the group who wants to use me?"

"Neither. All I did is to make sure you will see your happy ending. And let me tell you, if you give up and let the other Templar catch you, it's a game over for your friend, and maybe family. The circumstance is very dangerous and costly, but I can't elaborate further as it will make the original purpose of this conflict moot."

"Then why is it happening in the first place? Why can't you let us live in peace?"

"Because the said circumstance makes the problem in the first place; it can't be solved as long as the root is still there. Your role in this conflict is to find the said role yourself. Along the time, you will see it with your own eyes, and you have to make an important decision. Either save us all, or doom your people."

"Why me? Why is it always me to make a choice? In the end, I'm just a bystander…"

"You are more than that. You just don't realize it yet. Think, Kyon."

"… One more question. What is the 'balance' that you all are talking about?"

"It's our job to maintain the balance. As the Templar, it's the reason why we'd been chosen, so the worlds won't collapse and crushing each other in their attempt to dominate one another. Explosion of energy, a diabolical person descent to godhood, an apocalyptic event that makes the world in the first place, many can become the trigger. And it's in their nature that the worlds will try to devour everything make themselves stronger. Worlds are alive, and just like human, are always looking for more. We are the leash; all of our actions are driven by that fact alone."

"So, some kind of event in this world will knock the balance off rail, with you either eating those ESPers or capturing me as the solution. I'm surprised that Haruhi isn't being mentioned yet."

"Haruhi Suzumiya? Do you really think she's the source?"

"She isn't?"

"Technically, you're right. But if looking far and back, her contribution is just a half, or maybe a third, of this whole conflict. She's being ignorant to her place is something that prevent further destruction, as the possible scenario that will happen if she does isn't very beautiful. Knowing that Sasaki already know her power, and with a hor-"

"Wait, what! Haruhi knowing this is a bad thing!"

"You know one of the scenarios…"

"She will go mad… but that's ridiculous. It looks like she took it very well."

"What makes you sure?"

I was cut off by the whole dimension shuddering, while the dog growled in frustration.

"She found us…"

"What will we do now?"

"Nothing. I can't do anything if she breaks through this dimension."

"Then what must I do! You said that if they catch me, it a game over."

"Doesn't mean that I can help you in that matter." The dog raised its head, looks like it tries to contemplating the situation outside before it bows its head with a grin, "Looks like the problem solved itself."

"What d-"

His words got cut off as the dog pushes him out of a portal that suddenly materialized behind him. But before the portal completely closed, the dog's silhouette twisted into a young man shape. The face was hidden by the closing portal, but Kyon still can see his lips mouthing one last sentence from him.

"When it's over, you can meet The Key mano-e-mano. But whether it's a good or bad ending, it's all depends on your action. Good luck, from your friend, The Sage…"

The similar twisting likes my time travel experience sweeping over me. As I open my eyes, I come face to face with two of Chaos' giant talon, just inches from my nose. But her movement was stopped by several glyphs that chained her in place. Nagato is sweating profusely, very unusual and wrong for my taste, from the strain of keeping the glyphs. Her mouth continuously chanting her spell in one breath like a broken record of Bohemian Rhapsody, changing intonation so suddenly; but in rhythm for anyone who knows the patterns like it was a season, before suddenly one glyph shatters and the sealing broke in a thousand of glass pieces. One of the talons takes a swipe at me. A cutting sound of something sharp that sails on the air, followed shortly by a burst of black liquid that literally bath me. That horrid roar nearly burst my eardrum.

That hair… again I've been saved by someone that almost killed me. Yes, yes, Asakura-san… with her combats knife and all. I steel my nerve to see what happen. There she lie, gap-mouthed, with some slash wound that disfigure her even more. Another one of her right arm got cuts off, courtesy of Asakura's sneak attack. Still breathing, but slightly gurgled because the open wound on her throat. Again she looks at me with that far-away eyes, I know it even when her eyes are only consist of light green light in empty sockets. She takes a deep breath and chuckles softly as her shadow armor melts.

"Looks like Order already fell before me… oh well, promise is a promise." She coughs and vomits out more of that black blood, "So, what do you want to ask? When that dog was talking to you, he must be have makes you even more curious, right?"

"Yes… he is."

"Then, be quick. I don't think I can hold on for long."

"… What's your intention in this world? Why do you hunting the ESPers? The Sage said that your objective is to protect the balance between worlds. Why what you are doing have anything to do with it?"

"… I knew you would ask about that. Where should I start…? I tell you a secret, then. All worlds have different laws and different creation… no matter how similar one world to another, there must be something… that make them different to each other…" She's like trying to find a right word to explain it. Her breathing slows down really quickly; pumping her chest like I often see in TV, I try to do anything so that she keeps breathing.

"… ESPers in your world… are duds… dangerous… and ticking…"

My vision fills with light, and when I uncover my eyes we back already to the warehouse. Did she send us to this place? I remember about her, bleeding and broken in the middle of road. I then realized that my hand still on top of her chest, which is no longer raising and falling. I never paying attention before because of the pressure of the situation, but it seem like her body already very cold, like she's been dead for days. Asakura chuckles softly and murmurs to herself, something about 'an interesting development'.

Surrounded by some of the mortally wounded and dead ESPers lie Order, face down on floor with what it looks like a dozen of steel pipe stabbed into his torso. Kyon's eyes widen as his attention draws to a fallen figure that leans on the wall, but Haruhi is faster.

"Koizumi-kun!"

88888

A week after that bloody battle, the scar of war truly left its mark on everyone, not just Koizumi. Sure he got a very large, new make-over after Order slashed open his face, but it's Haruhi that has been shaken the worst. I don't know, she become very quiet and melancholic; always staring outside the window with half-lidded eyes. Every time we have our routine meeting, it's always an awkward silence that, in my opinion, makes us very longing for the end the day. When Koizumi went back to his post three days ago, that awkward feeling went up several degrees.

About the aftermath of that accident, the ESPers quickly went high and low just to erase the trace of the deaths and property damages. Destroying the evidence of the dead ESPers' existence ranging from documents removal to brainwashing of neighbors and friends, and super fast construction of that warehouse with a cover-up excuse of accident involving explosive inside that place. I really don't like their way in that matter. It feels like they have no respect for the dead with that inhuman method, with no way to remember their sacrifice. Would Koizumi get the similar treatment if he did not surviving the encounter? Who knows? It's good enough they don't do that brainwash to me, it give me chance to think about the cryptic hint those two gave me without being forgotten.

ESPers are dangerous? Duds? And what the hell did she meant by ticking? It's even more confusing than Nagato's and Koizumi's hints. Maybe because it's shorter. Are the ESPers some kind of failed experiment? But that isn't making any sense, they said themselves that they received their power from Haruhi… or is it what they meant, the process of they receiving their power is the failed experiment. But how? She didn't even know it until recently, or are they assuming that the ESPers are duds no matter what. It' so confusing. My eyes go back to the game board, still in my fourth move and unmoving for over two minutes. It's not like Koizumi cares, either. Our benevolent Brigade leader is busy with her computer, likely become his target of attention, while the other doing the usual. I don't feel very good staying here for long for some reason.

"Hey, Haruhi. Can I go home early?" I kick myself for that casual, but ridiculous request. What makes me think she will let me? It's so i- "Yes, yes. You are allowed by your chief."

… Is it just me, or nowadays my assumptions are always wrong.

She says that with a wave of her hand like an egoistic primadonna, I let a relieved sigh because she is still the Haruhi I know. Taking my bag, I thank Asahina-san for her heavenly tea before walk out the door.

My head full with possibility of everything that befallen us like a kind of anvil someone needs to be dropping. It feels like we become a plaything of someone, or something, we cannot comprehend while he laughs at our naivety and attempts to survive. Seeing those people, the Templar, seem to know something that we don't and serves someone even in higher rank, it's not entirely impossible knowing that they seem like following order. They must be have some kind of figure head; someone that can make them work together and put them in their places... Not to mention take them from each of their worlds. A dimensional lord or whatever they call him... Chaos called 'them' royal asses, after all.

Maybe it's only matter of time before more of them come to this world. With Chaos' and Order's death, the only Templar still alive in this world are the Sage and the unknown one that we have yet to encounter. Nagato said that that plant was put in my brain by one of its cohorts; he is most likely the unknown. Speaking about the Sage, how is he doing? I still have much to ask him to. If only…

"Going somewhere, ghost hunter?"

I can't believe my ears. I think when I turned my head so fast; I heard my neck bone almost snapped. There he is, wearing the same clothing from the first time I met him (though to be fair it's been a quite some time passed). That's the guy from the train, grinning and waving like a madman in the middle of people. Is his shame vein already snapped? It's kinda embarrassing when I walk to his side.

"You don't look so hot."

"Yeah, what's about it?"

"Hey, don't be such a grump. How about a cup of coffee while you tell me about your adventure?"

"… Are you always treating strangers? We don't even know each other name, for God sakes."

"Might as well we introduce and talk about ourselves. After all, I have a feeling this won't be the last time we meet."

I give up…

88888

Here we are, sitting inside a very cozy café a bit far from my way home and sipping a hot milk coffee. He's very generous, that's for sure. Treating me in this kind of cafe, even when he knows that we never have a relationship more than strangers that met in a train. But also very suspicious, I can't help but to thing he's some kind of stalker especially with his words before I caved in with his insisted invitation. He gulps his share of chocolate with gusto, almost makes me think that this guy is a different person from that guy with calm and collected aura. But I push my hostile thought.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me." he's taking one more sip from his cup before setting it down, and giving me his hand to shake, "Shiroki Mikazuki, at your service."

I shook his hand, "My name is… well, just call me Kyon. Everyone's using that name, after all."

"Huh? Kyon? … strange, but fitting."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's just strange your nickname is so suits you. You look like a type of guy who is very talkative in their mind."

…

"Actually, I'm starting to get lonely. I don't know anyone around here."

"… You didn't move with your family?"

"No. I moved here because of a job. - a high paying one, at that. Maybe it's because I have such a large family and most of my colleagues often mind their own business, I'm not used to being alone. It's a good thing I meet you here."

"So you want me to become your guide? Sorry, but I don't think I'm in mood for a walk."

"That's okay. I just want someone to talk to. After all… we can now speak to you without distraction."

My eyes widen along with my jaw. His purple eyes squinted like a fox with a mischievous grin spreading on his lips.

"You are… the Sage?"

"Yes, but like I said, we do not lie. You can call me that name I just told you. It's also my name, just like many others. Oh, and the story about my family is also true."

Now he's sitting in front of me, I don't where to start. Flooding my mind like a tidal wave in Indian Ocean, but nothing gets inside the small bottle that is my head. He's waiting; I have to spit out something.

"I know you already helped me through some of this madness, but can I ask you for more?"

"Why do you have to ask?"

"I don't know… maybe because it not my right to make you churn out information?"

"Haha… still with that cynical tone you're so proud of… has the recent development left no impact on you what-so-ever?"

I'm not in control of my own hand as I let instinct guide it to grasp at his shirt and pull him across the table. Eyes to eyes, he just looks at me lazily, as the cups clutter on table, but not fall. But when his eyes start to narrow, I have to release him as that crushing feeling inside me comes slamming at me like a sledgehammer. He's no human, that for sure. Some of the costumers are staring us, but neither of us cares. He lets out a throaty chuckle.

"Are you scared? Is it the reason why you ran that day? You… are scared."

"Shut up…"

"You can't avoid it, Kyon. Even when you are out of this world, it will chase after you. No matter how you deny it, it is your responsibility."

"How! How is it my responsibility when I have nothing to do with it?"

"Nothing to do with it, you say? Far from it, actually. You just don't realize it yet."

"Why you always say that? I'm no one, nothing important, only a spectator!"

"… Suit yourself."

He starts to leave. No. I can't let him. I still so many to ask him.

"Wait!"

He stops on his track. I can see his face, but I know he's smiling. Damn him, for making me sign the undeniable contract. He knows I need him, and surely will use it to his advantage.

"Chaos… she told me that ESPers are dangerous. What did she mean? Is that why you hunt them down?"

"…yes."

"But it can be prevented, right?"

"…Yes… don't continue. I know what you will say. The other alternative is to surrender yourself to us. It's either you, the ESPers, or the world. A very difficult decision, I know, and it's my choice to help you."

"Why?"

"Maybe because I can sympathize with your way, I don't know. Or maybe because I feel like it. Don't question my decision, Kyon. It's difficult just to find a way to help you and keep going with the mission. Actually it's difficult enough, with you disabled the Evil twins; I really don't know those interfaces have it in them. With just me and Him… yap, difficult indeed."

"It seems like you don't really care about those two."

"Why should I? It's not like they're dead or something."

"What the…? But I saw it with my own eyes... They stopped breathing!"

"Well, they can't be die because-"

"What do you mean 'they already dead to begin with'?"

I can't believe my ears. Just after Kyon went out the earshot, Yuki called for our attention. Unusual for her is an understatement, but when she talked about those twins that attacked the warehouse, I listen as much as I can to know what's going on that did know already. But more I listen, more I become confused. The whole problem just to make sure I'm not screwing up…? But when I heard about them not being dead… that's another story. I know it sounds very evil and apathetic of me, but when the girl that almost killed Kyon isn't dead…

"Their vitals show, like heart and lungs, no sign of functioning for more than 40 years. Any other symptom, such as breathing, was fake. Body was preserved with an unknown method, further researches are needed, but a clear data manipulation was-"

"Just tell me what you want me to hear."

"Those damages done to their body only release their master's hold on them temporarily. They are just in sleep mode for now."

I release her sailor. Still isn't moving from her place, even when I almost lifted her from ground. She's really an alien, huh? Or should I say Humanoid Interface like she said? Maybe I should just say good bye to the normal school lifestyle. This is very much everything I wanted, but why I'm not pleased with the situation?

I can feel it; the storm that will come from the horizon.

Eh! A phone call? …That damn vibration, make me lose my cool in my own monologue… I don't recognize the number, but I decide that I just answer it…

"_Suzumiya-san, I need your help?"_

"Hey, hey, what are you talking about? Why would you ask for my help, when you have a whole squadron that you can summon at you beck and call? And why should it become my problem, huh?"

"_Actually… you are the last one I call, the others didn't answer. I fear something has happened to them, just like her…" _

"Okay. So they are zombies that your boss resurrected from their grave to become his assassins. No wonder you said that her ruthlessness and determination that made her place in your rank!" My hand meets my face as usually it is when my head start to throb, "What about you? Are you the same?"

"My world has a different meaning in death and afterlife. You can say that the death is so pointless, that anyone with strong enough willpower can come and go from the afterlife like it was a toilet. So… yeah."

Hearing him laughing at the prospect of death, scares me. Maybe he really experienced it before. I've never seen something like this before, even with every messed up thing that happens around me. 'You learn something new every day,' so they say. But, wait… if he's one of them, and I met him before I start to hear the Key because of that plant, maybe he's the one who put it in the first place. I want to make sure of that, but I don't think I have to. It's pretty obvious at that, and don't want to waste my question for that kind of triviality. Again, he already turns his back to me and prepares to leave. But before he really disappears from my vision, Mikazuki-san calls out with a very soft voice.

"By the way, you should keep an eye on that Sasaki girl. This isn't the end, after all."

88888

Dark and cold, just like the way I'm familiar with. For someone who looks at the world as an impure place and full of alternate interpretations, it's very surprising that I can say it is the way I want it the most. So peaceful and calm. But when I open my eyes, I know it is, but a fleeting dream in a short sleep. My most wanted desire in this stupid fighting for power between the superpowers. It becomes apparent that my position in this… problem… has changed, and that dream can no longer be achieved.

"_In the end, good and evil are only human's shallow understating of this world. These whole universes have been sustained by timeless conflict. For every drop of blood that had been dripped to the land, for every soul that had been torn from its flesh, for every tears that had been shed by the fallen, all for this very reason. There's no good and evil. Even the most accursed atrocities that men had ever done… are justices to its doer."_

His voice is slightly gurgled. He must be using that form to travel to this place using sewer passageway.

"It doesn't correct your crime. Those people… they died like cattle in slaughterhouses. They done no wrong, it's not their faults. How can you… how can you…?"

"_You are in denial… you refuse to see it, that's the only reason you still don't accept it. If it's truth that you seek, it's already in front of your eyes. Truth… truth… what is the truth…? What did you seek…? Or… is it just an excuse to escape the ultimate truth…? That all of these… are just a playground of Gods…? Or that you are no more that a p-"_

"Please… stop talking to me… I don't want to hear anymore…"

"_Those people… trusted their hide to you without thinking the consequences. They are fools… ignorant fools…"_

"They don't know, and must not know…"

"_They… are fools…"_

The crisp, cold air starts to change as he walks into this space. I don't have to turn my head to make sure of that, his shadow towers over me even in this dark world. As he circles me so I can talk to him face to face, his shadow twisted and turned, like he tries to find a suitable form to not frighten me. He's done before I can see his small form that always leave a trail of slime on his wake, the form that he use to enter this place. A young man with messy dirty blond hair, clad in reddish brown traveling robe; the one that people in past liked to use. His eyes still as black as the endless sky, empty and hollow. I can see nothing from him as always. Just like what old people said; eyes are the windows of the soul.

The red staff in his hand, supporting his whole weight as he leans to me.

"_There's no escape… for you… or for them. And you can do nothing to change it… only him." _He straightens up quickly and twirls the staff so it clasps on his back, before continuing, "_But from the look of it, the salvation is impossible. Longer the time he needs to realize it, deeper he will fall into the eternal suffering…"_

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think. Everything feels so meaningless, I can't… I don't…

"_All shall open up to you… are you accept, or deny it…? The ultimate truth that you so longing for…"_

Do I really have a choice?


	4. Chapter IV

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction

Somnus

Chapter IV

88888

It seems like a very ordinary day, for everything to fall apart right in front of you. At least Haruhi gave me a day of grace, so I could think about the obligatory 'what the hell is going on here?' situation that I have trapped inside. That guy… Shiroki Mikazuki-san... To tell the truth, I have absolutely no idea what he meant, with that 'I have to choose' mumbo-jumbo and the ESPers situation, but seeing that it's no longer an idle problem, I have to do what he advised me. He's the only one who can _and_ wants to help me, after all. It's better to use all the help that I can get.

Still, when it happened to me, I could almost think nothing about it. It's like people around me are depending on my every decision. Those burdens are starting to weigh heavily on my shoulders.

… This is ridiculous…

It's not my responsibility… then why? Why they expect me to do it? What am I in their eyes?

Those thought were quickly pushed away by my inner chivalry, or maybe it's just my common sense that says 'no, it's my responsibility, too'. I'm already involved too deep in this messed up circumstance… I know deep down I don't want something bad happen to any of my friends. Haruhi, Nagato, Asahina-san, Koizumi. They all depended on me. They know I have something that can stop this.

But it still doesn't solve that cryptic message from Mikazuki-san, who is even more confusing than Nagato, for God's sake… even though it's so easy to interpret in a first glance. Maybe it's just because I don't know him long enough to understand how he thinks. I know somehow there's a connection between them and the ESPers' power, but what is it that make them so dangerous in their eyes? And why does devouring the said ESPers fix the problem? Is it their way to justify their actions, or is it the truth that ESPers were actually the problem here? All of it is beyond me, but something… something just on tip of my tongue, is waiting to be spat out. It feels like I've known it all along, but it's like a mental barrier prevents it from surfacing. So frustrating, not to mention it makes me feel horrible when I KNOW something about it, but can't put my mind where it's supposed to be. I can do much more that I can now, but for that reason, I am stuck in darkness.

So here I am, burying my face in my pillow trying to find a conclusion of this horrible tale. But I surely can do just that. For whatever reason, like hell I will raise my hands in defeat. Everyone is working so hard to help me, and I too will help them. But now I'm stuck in a situation without my trump card. If Mikazuki-san was telling the truth, then Haruhi can't do anything about it. That is, if I can trust him.

… But there's no reason for not trying, right? If somehow Haruhi can do something, we can be saved from whatever danger peeking in horizon, right? The question is 'do I dare?' Can I really put my friends in line of danger when everything is uncertain? Can those people, the Templar, really can be trusted; or are they the one who orchestrated everything?

… If it's true that the ones who are the danger are the Templar, I can't hesitate longer. But for now I can't do anything except watching how everything would unfold itself. As long it's not too late, of course.

Shamisen snuggled deeper into my back. That cat is so peaceful, I envy him. Ignorant enough to his master's plight to lazing around without care of this world. But if I think more about it, maybe I'm not so different from him. Lazing-around-without-care-of-this-world part, I mean. Before I met the Brigade member, I too am ignorant of the world while pursuing everything that is supernatural. Maybe they really exist even before Haruhi make that sign to aliens, those who live outside Haruhi's reaches. But I knew; I started to grow tired of waiting. With Sasaki's argument about their non-existence, I buried my dream of that awesome experience. Yet, here I am. Living the life that I was rejecting. But now, I also live in its responsibility. Peace, huh…?

**88888**

"_In the land of an eternal void, we watch everything everywhere. Creation of universe, battle between good and evil, story of a men's child struggle in an unfriendly territory finding his true self behind every misfortune that had befallen him. Each world… each universe… has different law and creation that might be a forbidden knowledge for its inhabitant. There's always a reason why sometime that knowledge is a Pandora's Box, but we are not bounded by those rules except for the one we choose to obey. You seek the truth of this world… and we have the answer. You asked the answer, and we gave it to you. Then why…? Why do you try to reject it?"_

"This is not possible… how can… how can he…?"

"_Thy live is a riddle to bear rupture and sorrow… To listen… to suffer… to entrust unto tomorrow. In one fleeting moment from the land doth life flow… yet in one fleeting moment, for the new left doth grow. And in same fleeting moment, thou must live, die, and know…"_

"What… is that?"

"_A hymn, from a place that we once visited, far away in distance that separate the tear on the void. A land where its people always cowers in darkness, where chaos and discord swell in each of their hearts. One way to survive, and to sooth their pain in a constant fear and distrust. Just like you… you could say, your situation reminds me of the place… or it's just a form of macabre irony that I found interesting."_

"…"

"_What will you do now, with you knowing this? The truth that you always seek."_

"You know all of this will happen, right? You know I can't take it. Yet, you still did it. Why…"

"… _Something that you call emotions. Those things… are beyond us."_

"What…?"

"_Compassion, understanding, regret, love… all of it… are meaningless for us. Driven by curiosity… a mere fragment of myself recognizes that feeling and wishes to help you, yes. But if you face us all, in this being, you will see nothing but an empty shell of our former selves. There's a reason why we can do an impossible task you make us to take with ease..."_

The ground under my feet shook, while sweat poured down my forehead. I never thought that I will see it in my Closed Space. A great giant, light green in coloration swung its arm and crushed nearby buildings. The young man in front of me turned to watch the rampage and the Celestial stopped in its track. No… it's can't be… he clenched his hand, and the Celestial did the same.

"…_After all, an emotionless being such as us, feeding on a being that was an emotion given form… is a very simple task. A mental illness, just like you said, Sasaki-san… and I may add, it is fitting. For you, a person who forsakes her 'earthly connection', might understand what it feels like. We are not so different after all..."_

"No… you're wrong. We might have similarities, but that's it. I can change this world, I can save them… all of them. I will show you! Humanity isn't as weak as you think."

Long after she disappeared into the Closed Space's shade, the young man stood unmoving in his place. Scratching smooth surface of his staff and looking over that empty world with his black eyes, he mused quietly as a set of steps echoes behind him. A small breeze blew his dirty blond bangs as he addressed his companion.

"_I know what you did."_

"Does it really matter? You also help that girl, even though that she no more tha-"

"_Enough. Remember the plan, do not do anything that beyond the tolerance. If somehow she makes it, it's good. If somehow he makes it, it's better. Two is better than one. Think of that girl as you back up plan, that's what you do best; moving the pawns to their place."_

"I might be the expert in case of manipulating people, but have you not thought them as anything more than pawns? How long is it since you lost your heart? You are the very essence of the world, have you no pity for your scarred children and kin! Some time… I just don't understand you. For an empty shell, just like you said, you're so difficult to pinpoint even for this kind of thing."

"_Too much talking from your part. As long as you don't get in my way, you can do anything you want."_

"Even talking to drying wallpaper is more interesting than to you. But… *snort* do you just give me a permission to do this _my _way?"

"…"

"I knew it. And I know you can take back your words whatever it costs you. You're the Reincarnate, after all."

The white haired young man walked to the iron fence surrounding the roof and gave his superior a smug smile. The Celestial bended down to stare back at the Sage, hands cracking, preparing to crush him. The Reincarnate sighed, snapping his finger as a command for the Celestial to back off. His grin only got broader.

"You don't have ulterior motives or reason to do just that, even when your life depends on it. You should hurry and dismiss this big guy. More time you waste, those ESPers will swarm this place like locust. Even with both of our strength, with even with minimum number of one ESPer group, we will still catch too much attention."

"_You don't have to tell me."_

With a swipe of his arm, the Celestial disappeared into thin air. Still unmoving from his place since Sasaki left, he just stared to empty air where it used to be. The Sage sighed, feeling the breeze swept over the space. Glimpses of his own memories started flooding his mind. He only shook his head to dull them. His back turned to his companion, but he knows that shadow the Reincarnate goes back through his form into a small dry sloshing sound on roof's floor.

"Hey, that Sasaki girl… from where did she assume we are against humanity?"

"_She is the kind of person who always looking for the worst case scenario in everything... For the people, who go a long length and time just to knock order and balance in their world, to suddenly appear… it's perfectly normal for them to think that we are the assumed invaders... even when she's a good person with a good intention."_

"Sure… with you acting so strange, even she will think you're an anti-Christ."

"… _I thought you are an atheist…?"_

"It's just a general imagery, knowledge, and description that most people in this world know, don't make a big of a deal with that kind of thing. And yes, I'm an atheist."

The Sage listened the sloshing sounds disappear before turned his back and stare where his companion was standing. Track of slime that he left behind quickly dried against direct contact of cold wind. This day is not even pass the midday, but it already shares its cool weather. Unusual, for this time of year is nearing summer; yet the sun refused to come out from its hiding place behind clouds. Like it felt the storm that will sweep over the land. The Sage snorted at his own hyperbole imaginary description of the place, tracing the iron fence that roof has with his right gloved palm. Under leather glove he wore, he was perfectly conscious with the mark under it; the only thing that will remind him of place where he was from. Dark world he was in, slowly cracked and shattered, replaced by the lively murmurs of people and traffics of noises below him. But even with all of those changes, the sun still refused to appear.

"At least, now I can have more room to do it. If he really goes through the track that I lay, he should be ready when everything starts to crumble. But is there a way to prevent the sacrifice…? Especially when the one who gets in the way of the phantom train is someone that I fairly respect… A dangerous gamble indeed…"

No one answered his question, of course.

**88888**

She's not alone. That girl who called me from phone, Kyouko Tachibana, sitting under one of the North High's backyard tree along with her. That smiley hairpin is a giveaway even from a far. A small girl, looks like in her freshmen year, gave us a small smile that hides none of her worries. What are those? There's only one way to find out.

Tachibana stood up from her seat and gives us a bow. It seems like Mikuru-chan still wary of her, but nonetheless returned the greeting. But when that girl was nodding her head, I could see some bandage behind her high collar. Must be from that encounter in the warehouse; after all, she was wounded more than Koizumi. The girl fake-coughed to gather our attention, and started introducing herself. Yasumi Watahashi, or so she said, is someone that made Yuki physically recoil when she sees her. Well, maybe recoiled is a bit exaggeration, as she only slightly flinched; but the point is the same when you how that girl reacts on everything.

Tachibana started to talk about our truce. For some reason, I knew she will say that so I tuned her out while making sure Yuki has everything on her note. It was a boring, long winded speech. Almost everything she said was apologizing about the kidnapping of Mikuru-chan, or about her own incompetence. Yadda, yadda, I Since I was not missing anything, I started thinking about that girl. It seems Yuki knows her, so it's safe to assume that Kyon knows about her too. He's like some kind of guardian to her, after all. She just gave me another cute smile when our eyes met. For some reason that unknown to me, I seem drawn out of her. Maybe it's her face or whatever, I think something between us is connected some way or another. But between her tuned-out voices, I could hear she said something that finally catches my attention.

"… I know it sounds weird, when I believe that Sasaki is more suitable with the power; but I think something is wrong with her Closed Space."

It's only some time since I knew about the existence of 'the power', so I took every information that I can get. One of my favorite is about the Closed Space. I never see the inside of mine, but when the battle in the warehouse reached its climax; I know Sasaki used hers to give the ESPers their advantage. From Koizumi-kun's description, it looks exactly the same; grey and very quiet. Where's the wrong thing?

"Because her Closed Space was unlike yours. Hers is white, and enveloping the whole world. Well… most of it, but you get the point. Even though the Celestial still isn't appear yet, but the changes are enough to be concerning my colleague. It's like… she starts to be more like you…"

"But I disagree."

Yuki quickly interrupted her. She, being active in conversation, is very surprising in one way. But I know she must be watching everything even though she never says anything about that. Heh, I might be ignorant in some way, but it doesn't mean I don't catch on to something. And one thing that is absolute in SOS Brigade is 'when Yuki Nagato is talking, it must be important;' an unspoken and unwritten rule. Bless that girl.

"Even though the Closed Spaces have some different attributes, their bases characteristics are the same. In contrary with your opinion of 'which one is better, Haruhi Suzumiya or Sasaki' debate, the ability of whether Sasaki's Closed Space can or cannot produce the Celestials has nothing to do with their differences. There's a possibility that Sasaki simply repressed her own Closed Space so that she will not create the Celestials."

"So, you're saying that the differences between them are just cosmetically?"

"No, it is not. Their differences might not effect to that way. But there's something that indeed changed Sasaki's Closed Space into the way we saw it the day before. Or, it might be… the form we saw is the real shape, but the Closed Space that you know is the mutated one and simply turns into its normal form for an unknown reason."

Koizumi-kun nodded at the possibility. You know, it really made sense in one way, but started a new question about it. But it seems like Koizumi-kun already can guess what is inside my head.

"So, now if we take the latter, the surfaced question is 'Who?' isn't it? Do you think it has something to do with the appearance of those people?"

"Possibly."

Yuki turned to face me. Those eyes… I had seen them before. Yes… from the time we stopped that girl from skewering Kyon. For some reason, I started to recount what happen there.

**88888**

My lungs are burning, along with the breaths that quickly stung the longer we run. Yuki still isn't showing any back draw from running nonstop. In my mind, I only have one thing in my mind right now: Kyon is in danger. If that she-demon really went after him with intent to kill, he's a dead meat.

"You should find somewhere safe."

"Hell-no…"

"…"

"I- was the one who made this *pant* happen. Even when everything goes down, I'm still in charge of the Brigade. If you try to think the otherwise *pant*, I'll never forgive you."

"…understood."

The air is so thick around here. Is it the side effect of the Closed Space? I'm pretty sure it is, seeing this monochrome place after Sasaki said those words. So I can also make my own too, right? What happens if I make it inside a Closed Space? So many possibilities to try…

"There."

Yes, I saw it. Now opting to running by her hands and feet, she looked more like a demon than ever. And in front of her, Kyon is also there. But from what I can see, his eyes are glazed over with slacked jaws to boot. What's happening? Was he already felled to her claws? Yuki whispered something that I could not comprehend, a bullet speed chant that she used to make those spears. The demon dived to take a swipe at Kyon's head, while I heard myself screaming and Yuki clapped her hand for some reason between it. Suddenly several glyphs appeared and locked her limbs in place, just in time before Kyon really lost his head.

I finally summoned my guts and tried to ask Yuki what's going on. But seeing her sweating and panting… I can't say anything. I've saw her running full speed in the marathon without such thing as a heavy breathing. Even though I knew that she was different long before they revealed it, but when she's showing a sign of an ordinary human I just feel something is off. Ironic? Yes. Frightening? But of course. But she gave me that glance. I know that I feel something stirs inside me. Those twin embers like giving me the confidence that I need against some big ass demon. Yuki, I owe you big.

Chaos turned her head, lips wet of whatever that black drool is. I could feel my whole frame shook just by meeting eyes with her. That low rumble from her throat… is she laughing?

"**I never thought you would chase after me too... What a friend you are. Looks like that Tachibana girl underestimates your worth."**

"Does it matter? What is it to you, anyway? What do you want?"

"**You take it well for a person who was just told that she has the power to turn the world upside down by her so-called friends, whom just flocking around you to make sure you don't mess up, and watched a slaughter just few minutes ago. For you, to stand here and stare straight to my eyes, you really are something."**

I don't have to see a mirror to be sure that I'm frowning at her words. She doesn't look like the kind of person who could throw compliment like it was a ten yen coin. Does she just like messing with me, or is she trying to be sarcastic? No, no. it's not the time to determine if she was making fun of me or not. With Kyon just a few inches from her claws, it's better if I could distract her enough to move him out of the way. Yuki, hold it longer please.

"Why do you target Kyon? He has nothing to do with it?"

"**On the contrary, he is the most important piece of this damnable chess of the divine, or whatever you guys refer to as 'life'. I admit that I'm not really looking forward to this mission. Mostly because I can't maim anyone except the ESPers, but there's another reason why. Not mention 'He' takes an interest on that girl with the disturbingly serene smile that not even one of us can pull. It's not like I will tell you."**

"I don't care about your preference in maiming people; just tell me more about how Kyon is important to this 'chess'."

"**Or what, Suzumiya? Blackmail me with a bunch of photos? Make me run around your school yard naked while yelling 'There're green aliens chasing after me to make me their breeding stock!'? You have no way to restrain me like your folks, Suzumiya. Nor you have a way to make me talk except by defeating me. Damn… I sound like one hell of a clichéd villain, don't I?" **

Honestly, I cringed.

"**It's not like you can do anything about this whelp's condition. You see, one of my cohorts is with him right now, in between fabric of space. Don't know what are they doing in there; but if he still inside, his body is practically vulnerable. That Interface is doing the right thing by stopping me, Suzumiya."**

"Wha… shit! Yuki, is there something you can do? Get him out of there, for example."

"I cannot. The space is beyond my jurisdiction, by separating the fabric of dimension itself and by keeping several personal fail-safe mechanisms to specifically prevent my intrusion. Not to mention that I do not have enough strength to keep up the paralyzing ward and to try prying at the layered space at the same time without overloading my system."

"So it's no good."

"But, if I summon the back-up data, I might be able to concentrate on preserving the ward while the back-up data will take other objective. But… there's a possibility the back-up is corrupted, and it might be dangerous if I release it. Not to mention that _this _back-up data has history of being rebellious…"

"…No pain, no gain, right? Just do it, and let's see what I can do."

"Understood."

She released her clasped hand and brought them to her side, giving an impression of a crucified maiden. Renewed her chant and it quickly takes effect by an extra glyph appeared between us.

"**I have none of it!"**

A flick of her finger, and ground started cracking and separating with us in its line. Yuki still can't move; there must be something I can do. BUT WHAT? What can I do? Wha- eh… it stopped? She tilted her head at the development.

"**Changing the form of sedimentation beneath the ground to stop or at least lessen the small tectonic land quake… unorthodox, but effective nevertheless. Damn… you're good."**

I… did that… wow, that's new. So I can use the power even unconsciously. Of course I can, seeing that I made the Brigade panic most of the time. But this is the first I see the effect directly. Oh, wo- shit! She still doesn't give up yet. One finger stubbornly tried to pierce Kyon's side… but it doesn't work…? The finger only created some ripple on thin air, like she was tapping the water surface. Oh, right… the dimension separation… so you can at least touch it? But that gesture seemed like snapped Kyon from whatever dream world he was in. He, unsurprisingly, flabbergasted by the notion of having demon's claws just inches away from turning him into a perfect copy of Vlad the Impaler's victim.

"Stand back**."**

Yuki told me from behind me. I didn't realize that I put my body in front of her when that quake appeared. I just took one step backward when a flash of blue was charging from behind. Several Yuki's glyphs had lost its strength and shattered, giving her arms their chance. Kyon stared at the incoming strike, frozen solid like any people whose about to get hit by a train. And…

Wet noise… like a sharp instrument sliced a still-bleeding meat, and it really was. Asakura-san… I'd rather not describe what happened that time.

That gal… Chaos, wasn't she? She turned back to her normal, more human form as she murmured something that only Kyon can hear. Kyon neared his ears to her lips, listened to her words before she went limp. Kyon impulsively tried to restart her heart or whatever he can do.

I hear Asakura-san mumbled something to Yuki.

"This is really getting interesting, ne Nagato-san? Someone who can provoke a reaction to this extent… maybe we should help these people."

Yuki doesn't say anything.

The scenery melted and distorted back into the warehouse inner structure. I think it's Chaos' doing. And I can't help but to think…

Why the others don't see my face when I'm telling all of this, and rather staring at something behind my head?

I turned my head and these orbs I call eyes widen when I saw what they see. A perfect projection of that day's event, up until Kyon's effort to revive that she-demon, before every actor present stopped moving and went silent. I have to pick my jaw from the floor.

"Unique…"

"I don't tell me it's my doing…?"

"Yes, it is." She shot back almost immediately, leaving me with the jaw-picking job myself. Tachibana-san curiously approached her own reflection, instinctively tried to touch it. Her hand went straight through it before she pulled it back.

"Wow… looks like holograms."

"An illusion created from a clash of an extreme heat and cold, while strengthened by your data manipulation, creating a stable pseudo-holographic projection that if being disturbed, will not change form or shape unlike the natural phenomenon known as fatamorgana."

"But why it's here?" this time, Koizumi is the one who answered it.

"It's a subconscious reaction, Suzumiya-san. You want us to see the event that we missed by giving a narration of it, trying to make an impression to us. And an impression that we see, just like what you want and what you think, by making a projection. After all, it's easier to watch than to hear because sometime the description can confuse the listener and humans tend trust eyes more than ears."

"It still awesome, though… wow, I can really do it. I wonder… what else I can do…"

"Be careful, Suzumiya-san. Abuse on your power can do ill to us all."

"… I will… I think…? What happened to Asakura, though?"

"I send her back to her place." She taps her right temple, but doesn't elaborate further. I decide to not push her.

"Wait! She said something about 'He' who takes interest in that girl with the disturbingly serene smile. Who's the 'He'?"

"It's Sasaki-san without doubt. The girl, I mean."

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters," I pointed at the new girl, "Is what are you and what are you doing here. I don't know anything yet about these supernatural thingies around me, but I somewhat sense something strange about you. Like you shouldn't be here or something."

The girl, Yasumi Yatahashi, gave me a smile and a bow as she repeated her introduction, with an extra detail...

"My name is Yasumi Yatahashi, freshman in North High. And… the sixth member of SOS Brigade in the Alpha timeline parallel of this world."

**88888**

It's dark, am I fell asleep till dinner? I don't remember closing the curtain. I heard myself groan and tried to get up from the bed. The ceiling isn't familiar to me, though. Did I asleep in some other place without me know? No, no… I'm sure it's my room that I passed out in. rubbing the sand in my eyes, I let out a long yawn…

"Hmn…"

As the second inhabitant of this room mirrored my groan.

.

.

.

.

The hell…?

The lump beside me squirmed, and as much as I want to snap my neck to see who is that, my body just doesn't obey me to do it. Wait… I think I've already in this situation before. Yeah… that dream where I see the alternate timeline Nagato got raped… Shit! All this time trying to forget that, only to be resurfaced by the one who want it gone. Oh, the irony… at least now my 'dream self' turned his head to the source of that noise. A lump with long brown hair turned to me and stares with those longing eyes. Haruhi…?

"You awake?" my voice sounded noticeably older, questioning the great goddess that laying beside me. Wrapped in sheet… with nothing underneath…

"Uhm, yeah… You want to visit her this afternoon? I can fix you some lunch."

"Yes please."

Swinging his legs from the bed's edge, he stood up straight. So… this is how you feel when you see through a taller person eyes. From what I can assume, he's about 30-40 cm taller than me. Well, that's good news; I still have a growth spurt even after sometimes. What am I talking? I'm in a situation where Haruhi and I are lovers. From where do these kinds of dream appear? But I can't say I'm not curious. Even though it's very weird and sometimes can be included in 'nightmare' category, I can't help myself. Oh, whatever God up there who can hear me, what is the mankind sin so we have to be punished with this hellish want-to-know attitude even when it's clearly a bad news?

As he washed his face, I saw a glimpse of his face on the mirror. More squared jaws with pretty nice stubble, I have to say I really look damn good in this alternate… dream… whatever this place is. Some clangs from the direction that I assumed as kitchen, and the sweet smell of yakisoba spread to this entire um… apartment? Taking a short shower, getting dressed, and smoothing some stray strands, he steps in to the kitchen. I can't help but to blush. Haruhi is putting her hair into a ponytail; it's quite some time since I saw her with the do. This Haruhi threw a small smile. It's weird when you see this dream version of her is very calm and serene, when she usually a boisterous woman who always drags me by necktie or hand. Something to do with growing up I guess?

The lunch is very silent. Too quiet even for my taste. Haruhi tried stealing some glance from me, which I see but he doesn't respond. Clearing her throat, loud enough to shatter the impregnable silent, she started some conversation, like how his book he written is going or what does he think about weather, which quickly shot down by fast and short answers. For some reason… I think this me is very… cold. It isn't like they are lovers, and more like strangers that coincidently sharing the same house. There's no such thing as chemistry or whatever people often gushing over love. I'm not an expert… but when I see this kind of situation, I feel… sad.

He finished first, and immediately went to the sink to wash his dish. Maybe this dream is not exactly the best situation where both of us are in the situation that most people will prefer. To hell with Koizumi and his friends that very much want to hook us up, this is just cruel. I felt her pushing her face to his back, arms circling his waist.

"Kyon… do you love me?"

My breath hitched, but I just plain died when I heard his well-choreographed answer.

"Of course. I have nothing in my eyes except you."

Prying the arms away and leaving the house without any further words, he stormed off into a cold day, that pretty much like him. The cold and reddening leaves are indicating autumn, but no sign of pre-snow means that is still quite early November. But it doesn't really matter; the global warming had messed up the natural calendar for good long ago. At this rate, it's not impossible even for the sun to rise from West or for sky to shatter and fall on top of our head. Another omen for the Judgment Day, plain and simple. He walks to the direction of the train station, buys a train ticket, and gets on the train mostly on auto-pilot. He didn't even give the ticket a glance so I can see it, for God sake!

An unfamiliar territory, lined up with houses surrounded by wood fences, greeted me even with just several minutes walk from tall buildings-laden area. Old lady that swept her front yard is smiling at him, like he was a regular around this place. He gave the lady a wave without stopping. Sometimes before I knew it, we finally arrived to our destination, a graveyard. Headstones everywhere, but he ignored any last one of them and he stopped in front of a lonely stone, far away from the other lump. No name, no date, nothing, this nameless stone bare of identity of its owner. He kneeled in front of the stone and slowly rubbing the smooth surface like he's trying to dust even a smallest filth that rest on the stone. A harsh rustling sound of leaves from the nearby tree stole his attention.

"You are here again? I though you tired after three months of not visiting."

Short, green haired girl with green eyes stares down at her from her sitting place on one of the tree branches. Her distinct characteristics remind me of Kimidori-san; if not for the short hair I must be mistaking her with the Humanoid Interface. A red-visor goggle rested on top of her head, which is negated its function as a goggle knowing the red visor made the thing very difficult to see through. The 'me' tilts his head.

"Just who are you?"

"Oh, you. Years visiting this poor lass and yet you don't know who's the one that clean her of any wild grass, moss, and random dirt. Yes, I am, thank you, you good sir!"

"S-Sorry…"

"You… you must be the one who everyone called Kyon, right? I might see you every time you come, but for the name? Nu-uh, I only heard it once, from that guy with the hair that refuses to stay down. People called it ahoge, no? I wonder if he really is an idiot…"

"Taniguchi? Why would Taniguchi come here?"

"Nothing. Just going for some errand from his father, or something like that. He curious about this lass, so I told him about her, and by proxy about you. A lone headstone likes her really attract some cats. Just careful not to use the catty hat, though."

She giggled at her own nonsense. Well… maybe not so nonsense because I kind of understand what she meant, but the context of her words has no place in this kind of situation. Even the 'other me' is confused.

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter, because you already have another girlfriend. Now why you're here if you have another girlfriend? Is your girlfriend is not enough for you, so you still sticking to your ex-girlfriend even though your ex-girlfriend are nothing more than a bunch of cremated ash? Or… maybe not the cremated ash, with your ex-girlfriend's body isn't found or something…"

"…How much do you know…?"

She jumps down the tree and picks up a shovel from behind its trunk, putting it on her open palms like it was a scale, as the 'other me' stalks menacingly to the girl like a predator to its prey. Everything in this scenario screamed 'watch out for the rapist, girl!'

…

Okay, that's a very bad analogy there. But the situation become a great mood whiplash when suddenly the girl swung her shovel to his side and threw him to the fence that also surrounded the graveyard. This time around, I don't feel anything. The impact, the pain, I don't feel them like how I feel when the last dream involving direct usage of the five senses. But still, when you see everything from the victim's eyes, the experience still leaves the vertigo of being hit by a shovel. The girl put her shovel across her shoulder as my body tried to recover, her lips that until she slammed her weapon to 'my' torso are always stretches into a grin disappeared.

"Does that hurt? I'm sorry, nothing personal really. No hard feelings, 'kay?"

"Who… the hell are you…?"

"…I have no reason to tell you… But, I also have no reason to not to tell you either. Whether I tell you or not is solely matter of my desire to do so, right? The thing is, I'd rather not tell you anything about everything. I'm surprised you're still conscious after all this long redundancy that I have a habit of saying for no reason, with that last swing would surely break some of your ribs and the said ribs surely pierce your lungs…"

A new actor stepped into the stage, whose identity can make the eyes that I see through widen considerably. I can't make out what is under that hood, but the 'other me' seems can with just a glance. The green girl smirked and slapped the newcomer on back.

"He's yours now. Just don't break him too much."

She went back to her place on top of her branch, before disappeared into a static like an old television set finally passed away of age. Okay… I can only assume that she really is not human, maybe an Interface. But now it's not the problem. The hooded figure loomed over me, its glinting, golden eyes are the only thing that visible from the deep shadow that obscured everything else. So this is how you will feel when someone looks down upon you, both literal and metaphorical. The 'other me' keeps his cool good enough for him to not tremble or avert his gaze, staring undaunted into the face of darkness itself. It reached out to pull down its hood and…

I awake…

That's very anti-climatic… and I want to see what's under that hood too…

Wait! I think I've really see this kind of situation, me meeting some bizarre people that want to kill me. That means those guys really have the connection to all of this! Make it so I or whoever that meet them cornered with pressure of some strangers' demand, leading them blindly to do their binding or do whatever they had blackmailed him to do, or maybe even just…

… I start to not making any sense even to myself. This is a dream, not the true life of someone who somehow has a very similar feature, and names, and whatever we have in common. Since when a dream makes me assume something that have nothing to do with each other are connected by a slight similarity when it clearly just a coincidence? Only thing that made me dream about people who go for my blood is because I already have people go for my blood chasing after me right now. It must be some kind of subconscious reaction; your mind makes it real, even just inside the world of sleep. It's only a matter of suggestion from outside, resulted in me making these highly screwed up theories…

I still feel sorry for Haruhi in this dream. The me in it is so messed up; even I can't stand of it. And I want to know who the hooded man is, too…

**88888**

"What… the sixth member? Alpha timeline?"

"You can say that my existence and action is pretty much separated the timeline, preventing Sempai from meeting with Sasaki and her group, therefore preventing Nagato-san's illness and the SOS Brigade's angry confrontation with them. But this isn't the first time the timeline had separated. I'm sure Nagato-san and Asahina-san know exactly what happen."

Mikuru squeaked when her name is included.

"The accident of 18 December."

"Yuki…? Do you mean the time when Kyon was fallen from stairs and unconscious for three days?"

"Yes. But not exactly a timeline split, but more of a rewritten of the timeline itself. He's the one who pulled the reset switch, and from that action the split was created, leaving a world where he chose to reset the change and a world where he just woke up in the morning and didn't realize the change yet."

"And what 'accident' did happen?"

"Suzumiya-san, I don't think it-"

"I was creating the world where you do not exist."

"… W-What…?"


	5. Chapter V

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction**

**Somnus**

**Beta: superstarultra**

**Chapter V**

**88888**

"But it is not a right time to discuss about the December incident." Yuki turned away from me, her eyes closed like she wants to cut the unnecessary drama short. "If you really came here to call for help, then it's an important matter of your world fraction, isn't it?" Watahashi-san nodded.

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, but said nothing. She looks so confused, and upset, and angry… I can see many things in her eyes, but for some reason she still doesn't say anything. Does she hesitate to tell anything? And making the matter worse, I can't help but to feel slightly frustrated by her silence. I don't know how to describe it, it's like I'm trying to lie to myself. I don't know from where I can assume that, I'm not even making sense to myself. Her voice finally can be heard and snapped my consciousness back to the reason why we all are here.

"Um… Nagato-san, you understand about the timeline separation and such, right? I assumed you understand about my condition also?" Yuki gave her trademark small nod.

"Different actions taken in a same scenario will offer different results and continue on many different scenario branches, butterfly effect for the more well known definition."

"Yes… and the action that I took had prevented the main conflict of this timeline from happening in the first place, but I don't think I…" she drawled out her sentence when Koizumi-kun raised her hand as a sign to stop, "…yes?"

"Can you please explain what exactly is going on with your own timeline? For you to call for Nagato-san's help, I can't help but feel concern…"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted. I just want to tell you everything when it suddenly going off tract." Taking a deep breath, she braced herself of the most horrifying tale in her life… maybe.

"Well, from where I should start…? Maybe from when I called Kyon-sempai's cell phone, from that, the dominoes are falling into place… I was calling Kyon-sempai to prevent his meeting with Sasaki and her posse, leading to the separation of the timeline between mine and yours, with that difference becoming some sort of cataclysm. With no interference from them, Nagato-san won't fallen sick from her exposure to the Sky Canopy Dominion, Suzumiya-san won't going around with her Closed Space rampage out of sheer jealousy of Kyon-sempai's previous relationship, and you all won't busy with said messes and can continue on with your recruitment plan of the Brigade. My recruitment into SOS Brigade was made possible because of this. That is the alpha timeline, from where I was from, created as an extension of Suzumiya-san's consciousness. And before you cut me off again, Koizumi-san…" she said that without looking up as Koizumi-kun attempt to raise his hand again, "You can say that I was a failsafe button of this whole fiasco."

"…Why…? Why would I made a failsafe when I don't even know what's happen?"

"I don't know. I might be your consciousness given form, but your way of thinking is actually different from mine after being separated. Maybe it's a reflexive action because, just like Koizumi-san had said, you are a very rational person under that supernatural fetishist façade of yours. Or… it might be because you are not actually in charge here."

A loud crack was suddenly heard from Koizumi-kun as he slammed his fist into his seat, effectively making a dent on the wooden bench and bleeding his knuckle. I had never seen him like this before, making this sight a quite frightening image. He gritted his teeth so hard that I thought he was right next to my ears.

"What are you implying? That someone that far stronger that Suzumiya-san and Sasaki-san running everything from behind the scene while passing under our nose undetected?"

"Well, then explain why there are some madmen running around, devouring your people, and not once set an eye on any one of them? And try explaining why my world is getting devoured, too, and they can't do ANYTHING ABOUT IT! It's not like you can... also explain why there are some high school girls... suddenly having an absolute power... over the universe out of the blue," Watahashi-san huffed, panting deeply between each of her statements.

**88888**

Snapping her head around with and widened eyes, Sasaki curled into a small ball as she squeezed her head between her hands. Her room suddenly felt so small. She tried to close her eyes to shut off the images that flashed behind her, but her traitorous eyelids refused to help her as the apocalyptic recording played over and over.

There were the familiar sounds of animal skin boots drawing closer. She didn't have to see who that is. Nor show any concern over how he can intrude into her domain without producing sound and gather attention from her housemates.

"You monster…" she could imagine that the young man lifted one of his brows in amazement.

"So you can feel it… interesting. Usually the Maw never leaves any trace of the other selves' memories when it absorbed the impossible except for they who had been chosen. For you to absorb your stray other self's memories as the Maw eradicated the timeline… such an irregularity… But hear well, we have nothing to do with the destruction of the alpha timeline of this part of the universe."

"… How come? Isn't that thing one of your colleagues?"

"No. the Maw had been existing long before I am. It is the force of nature itself, much like the sun and the sky. Exist beyond time and space, just like us, but it never has its own consciousness or thought of its own. Exist solely to devour the impossible on a massive scale."

"But that's beside the main problem here, I guess. Any particular reason why you are standing here right now, inside my room? Or did you only come to antagonize me over something like a vision of the end of the world? I'm starting to wonder what exactly your mission is."

"If you say that… 'antagonize' you is one of our objective, then no."

"Hehe… then what- Ukh…!"

Another flash. A giant mouth, gaping. And everything; whether it's people, building, even the sky, are flying straight to the mouth. Darkness spread as she felt herself letting go the ledge that she hold as the last lifeline and plunged into the mouth, hearing her own voice screaming her throat raw all the way. Then everything stopped in their places, like the video was being paused, before going backward to the point of the beginning when the Maw had first appeared, and again Sasaki forced herself to take hold of a nearby iron ledge as the wind got sucked back into the giant mouth.

"But, even though it's not our objective, Ark said that he want to see you squirm for a little longer. Will doesn't approve, of course."

"Just how many of you are in there? You seem to call different names every time you bring up your collective consciousness." Banging the base of her hand to her temple can at least slightly damping the headache. The Reincarnate did something that quite out of character of him; he shrugged.

"We don't know. We've lost count when Freedan joined. But just like you had said; that's beside the point. Do you know that what you are experiencing was very unusual? We do not know what will happen next with your irregularity develop to the unknown end, not to mention that we already have a hand full of trouble."

There's no noise dared to interrupt. Only her heartbeats are thundering inside her ribcage that filled her ears as once again the man in front of her started distorting, changing shape and molding his own bones with sickening cracks to adjusting his form. The towering shadow no longer resembled a man and more like a giant reptile standing on its hind legs.

"The Sage isn't actually caring about maintaining the balance and opts to settle a personal victory, such sentiment that only he can pull off. The Evils also don't care about it either. Just give Chaos a good fight and her brother will follow like the servant he is. This time's batch is honestly quite disappointing… sometimes the random number generator gives some of the most difficult-to-cooperated combination that we've ever seen."

"You only say that because none of your other colleagues are actively devouring those ESPers until push finally becomes shove… Now, when I think about it, you came here to kill me right? After all, I'm an irregular, just like the ESPers in this world. Only way to attain your 'balance' is to eradicate the 'taint' after all…"

"We don't say anything about killing you, yet. It's only matter of time before your pursue of the power that you need to stop our progress reaches the phase of danger. Then, our next meeting won't be as friendly." He walked to her study, tracing an imaginary line on the table, "But, as we had said, Ark wants to see you squirm more before we go to the front line."

"Hump, nonsense. You already took a proactive involvement in this dispute. The only thing missing is you going after Kyon yourselves. I'm surprised you don't do just that, only a few more nights before the chain reaction starts and there are still many ESPers that you haven't secured yet. With Chaos and Order are out of commission, the time becomes shorter for you. Or are you just confident enough that you think you can get your hands on him before everything goes hell, even when you take account on my interference in the future?"

"You cannot defeat me, no one can. Not in the past, not in the present, why would the future be different? When you decided to take your arm and point it at me, your failure was absolute since the very beginning… I don't see how you can do just that without going around the very logic that you hail so much and abuse some loopholes… The problem is, can you? We wonder ourselves…"

**88888**

"He finally moves… Only a matter of time before he breaks every single person involved in this mess."

Tall places, he always likes them. They give him the peace he needs to gather his thoughts when battle peeked on the horizon. Not to mention the scenery that he can see from the places.

Every world has many interesting panorama. Deserts and their cacti, mountains and their rocky cliffs, forests and their many critters, cities and their many lights. But he never understands why these people are living in such luxury, when said luxury always brings nothing but misfortune. Smokes from factories and vehicles cover the beautiful stars and only succeed to choke them to death, and many of these facilities make people too lazy to even stand and walk around their houses. Grow up in a small remote village with a Spartan lifestyle can make you think that way. A self-destructing lifestyle… he thought. Maybe it's the fate for this world to be destroyed.

It's a stubborn hard-headiness that keeps him firm with his decision. He can't win a straight up battle against the Reincarnate, and the only way to win is to make that boy realize. Problematic, because his tongue is literally tied in this matter because of the rules that prevented the Templars from saying anything to people from other worlds unless they know it already. But his subconscious awareness is still there. Maybe the Sage can at least give some more cryptic hints which can awaken more memories, leading him to give more hints.

'Kyon… you'd better remember it before it's too late to save anything…'

But there's something that worried him more than what that boy's decision will do to the next stage of the plot. That Interface, Yuki Nagato, he had heard about her allegiance switching. And it's not exactly the good thing if she can't watch over herself, especially with the Reincarnate running around this plane like a disease. Data Entities are one of the most powerful beings in this universe, but their Interfaces are constructed according to human's organic system. It doesn't matter how strong the Interfaces are, as long as they have a same basic structure as human, they are as vulnerable to the Reincarnate's power as a mere mortal. Once she gets infected…

And as one of the most powerful of the SOS Brigade members and by proxy, Kyon's most trusted ally, her fall will hit them harder than the total eradication of the ESPers.

Difficult to win is an understatement; the Reincarnate will surely murder him or anyone that cross his path this time, and that's not including some problem from the Brigade's inner circle. At time like this, conflict and stress are the most prone to appear, spreading seeds of doubt even though no one had sowed them. Need more than a simple luck and careful planning just to survive this. But maybe it's all worth it, he always says to himself. To choose your own fate, fighting against what that has been written on the stone. He never got that luxury in his mortal plane. Born as the chosen one is never this bad, unless you yourself are living that life. As a fellow less fortunate, he will do anything to make that boy pick his choices. And so… at least he can…

**88888**

"That thing… ate the whole alpha timeline… All of it, and everyone in it. Practically swallowed it all, and I only escaped because I'm using my connection with you to transport myself to this timeline…"

I swallowed the giant lump in my throat, it suddenly felt so dry and parched as I imagined the scene unconsciously. The end of the world… but why? Why only one timeline, while there's still no sign of destruction in this timeline. Well… of course barring some cannibalistic sliders, but even they like… searching or waiting for something beside their hunting of the ESPers, with no intention of destroying it completely. And then, if this giant mouth of doom really is eating universes, the sliders must be know something about that but they seem not to be hasty to escape from this place, which only means that this timeline will not get destroyed soon by said giant mouth.

Still… it doesn't assure me at all…

Just… what is their intention? If only I can hear what that Chaos girl said to Kyon, maybe I can drag some line on the dots. The unknowns in this matter are too much sometimes; it's starting to make me scared. Like walking inside a pitch black building without an inch of light at all, tripping on random things and many dangerous creatures stalking you, waiting for you to turn your back before attacking. This paranoia and pressure can do badly on us. It's much worse when considered what Mikuru-chan had said; that most members of the SOS are actually hostile to each other at first before slightly mellowing out over time. We don't need suspicion at time like this.

I almost didn't hear Koizumi mumble, "I'm sorry." as he slumped into his seat. His hair became more and more messy; I think I can understand him more. A tired young man that always smiling and kissing my ass so I don't give him more headaches.

But it doesn't justify his outburst. He can at least be civil about that.

No one spoke after that, the impregnable silence that slowly chokes us with its ice cold grip. The situation was too awkward for anyone to dare breaking it.

There must be something… something that we can do to stop them. But if what that Chaos girl said is true? About the rules in each world being different. Then there's a large possibility that it also prevents me from messing with their existence. At least… not directly; last time, I could stop her attack by manipulating the surrounding terrain. Maybe next time I should try it on them directly to really see what happen if I…

No, no, no… if my doing backfires, it's the others that have to clean the mess… Is this really the time to hesitate? Or am I just too afraid to do something because I've caused so much problem and pain in my ignorance? Huaaah… never before I'm this conflicted, this sudden change of pace really caught me off guard.

… But then, why am I not excited with this? This is what I want, right? Then why am not happy with the development, nor I happy with the fact that what I've dreamed of are actually appearing before my eyes? Do I not actually know what I want in the first place…? I've thought over this kind of thing since the first encounter with those creepy twins. The danger somehow outweighs the thrill, and I don't think I can look at Koizumi-kun the same again after seeing his kinsmen get slaughtered. Not even batting an eyelash, but slowly gritting his teeth, made me realize that there's more to the smiling Koizumi-kun that I see every day.

Maybe it's some sort of emotional scale for him, to make sure his performance won't be hindered by his psychology and is balanced… enough…

Balance…

Okay this is crazy, but I have to confirm it, with the Key always spouting about balance. I almost forget about this little detail. "Watahashi-san?" I just hope she knows anything about this.

"Y-Yes…?"

"Do you know the reason why did your timeline get devoured? Or even better, do you know anything about these… Templars, like… their real reason why they came here for? Even though you just jumped between timeline, at least you know something about it, right?"

"Well, I guess so… after my timeline got deleted, I'm trying to dig some information from various sources but I'm not sure about the quality of some stray dying dreams... The Templars are an organization that exists between dimensions, formed by various people from various worlds that somehow get plucked from their own homes to dedicate themselves for it. How they become loyal, I don't know. But one thing for sure, their duty has something to do with energy interbalance that's being shared by the universes." I know it! …?

"What are the dying dreams though?"

"It's like what wise men said, Suzumiya-san." Koizumi-kun has calmed himself enough to answer me without that tremble in his voice, "When people are finally staring at Death, they would see their life flash before their eyes. Some said that it's a reaction of people who aren't ready for their end yet, and came up with the vision out of sheer regret of their 'unfinished businesses'. But for such an abstract concept to run wild and could be captured? That's something unheard of."

"That's because the very plane that holds our universes intact is an abstract concept itself. But that's beside the point. We have a more important matter in our hand right now. Those people came here also with the same objective as I had said: energy balance."

"And how it has something to do with the ESPers massacre?"

"It's a hypothesis, Tachibana-san, but I think the ESPers somehow really have something to do with it. If only there's a way to find out what it is…"

I have an idea. "Yuki! You can do some scanning on living creatures like what you did on Kyon, right? Do you think you can do that to them, and make sure what are those Templars are after?"

"I need some time to research it. But the ESPers have an inbuilt safety mechanism attached to their power that might be hindered, or even actively try to cancel out my influence, so it might be longer than usual. I might need help in this matter."

"Can you ask it from that Data… whatever you call them?"

"When I resigned my allegiance of the Data Integration Thought Entity, I cut myself of anything that related to them. Even though I still have a measly amount of influence inside the society, most of my privileges are null as they had considered me as rogue. While the Sky Canopy Dominion can provide us the leverage, the Data Integration Thought Entity's dominance on Earth will hinder us further as right now, they are in state of paranoia." Clasping her hands and leaning her chin on the entangled fingers, she contemplated our next move. "It's a very delicate situation, but if we successfully meet the criteria without fuss, we can at least figure out what their intention actually is. From there, we can figure out our next move."

"Ano… N-Nagato-san." The sudden turn of her head really caught Mikuru off guard. I almost forgot that she was also here. "Um… do you think that… Kyon-kun should know about this? After all, I have a feeling…"

Yuki nodded. Now that I think about it, they seemed to be targeting Kyon other than the ESPers. Don't tell me…

**88888**

I officially hate morning. Not only has my sister jumped onto my bed like a trampoline for about a minute, she also jumped onto my bed like a trampoline for about a minute when the calendar is clearly stating that this day is Saturday.

…

You suck, sis.

Haruhi had given me an early escape, and I thought that I could get away with the next day. I should have known that God won't let me. Nice trolling, God!

My sister screamed from the door for breakfast. I tried to tune out her voice, but since she was already 'generous' enough to revive me from my deep, deep temporary death, I can no longer return to the coffin that I called bed. Well, technically I am still in bed… but if you see it from figurative definition, 'bed' is including anything that has a connotation with 'sleep'. But what am I rambling about? Has Koizumi's random wall of text tendency infected me with its off-topic virus?

I'm so lazing around today. But really… I think I'm starting to get lazy here. I'm already in my second year, only few months before we start our third and have to worry about an ocean of tests that are in the last term. Graduation and university next. Asahina-san is in third year. I wonder what will happen next after she has graduated. Will she return to her own era and leave us, or will she stay until at least her mission is complete? But to think about that, for some reason, I feel that Asahina-san has distanced herself already. She still there, smiling so beautifully and serving her tea, but… it's like her existence slowly melds and fades away into the background. Don't tell me that we will forget about her after it's over…

Huh? Suddenly there's another weight sat down on the edge of my bed. I was vaguely aware that this weight was slightly different, heavier, than my sister's. Alarm blared inside my system, telling me that an intruder was sitting beside me at this very moment. I contemplate my next move; should I continue sleeping like there's nothing happening and see what will happen next or should I attack this intruder and risk the chance that it might be one of my housemates that I didn't realize the arrival of?

I think I'll take the second option.

I swung my left arm, and from the loud crack that echoed loudly in ears, I guess I hit the bull's eye. No shout of pain, so it's definitely not my housemate. I rolled out of my bed, and these eyes widen as I saw just who my assailant is. A girl, about my age, with long red hair that cascaded on her back wearing tunic that I know isn't native of Japan or Asia for that matter.

Then I saw her eyes.

Dark, and drawing me in like a pair of black holes. Shivers run down my spine; this girl is bad news, but for some reason, I couldn't avert my gaze from those eyes. There's something familiar, something nostalgic, about those eyes. Like a part of me stared back at my own reflection on a crystal pond. Like I was a part of a humongous system that connected one person to another, with this girl as the center and core.

A small remaining part of my individuality snapped out of its trance, quickly seized a hammer and struck at the reflection, breaking it into pieces. All that was left behind was a darkness that threatened to swallow me whole. I was nailed to the floor, with her already recovered from my strike and taking large and wide steps to my direction. I can't move. What should I do? She circled her hand to my throat, ready to wring my neck and for some reason, I'm sure she can snap it like a twig.

My door slammed open, and my sister widened her eyes as she saw a girl trying to choke her brother. The girl turned to my sister and I bit my lips hard, using the distraction to make my stubborn body move, grasping at a first weapon that I can think of; my chair. Swung it with both hands, I again struck her down, enough to send her flying out of the window and breaking the glass in process. My sister's scream had to be tuned out this time; I looked down at my chair, the steel frames bending horribly. I the run up to the window and checked my assailant.

I cringed at the damage, of my window and of the girl. It seemed like her lower jaw had fallen from its hinges, not to mention the pool of blood that start to spread on the yard. Did I just kill someone?

"!"

Her head snapped back up and she's now staring at me with those empty holes from her lying-on-her-back position. But her jaw… it wasn't healed. No, more like it transformed, from the delicate chin characteristic for women into the square-jawed property of action heroes. Yet the upper face, still as delicate as ever remained, giving up the bizarre imagery of some unholy love child of surgery science and a demented sadist as its doctor. Several neighbors that heard the breaking glass peeked from their houses in curiosity and some were screaming at the sight of the fallen girl.

"K-Kyon-kun…"

I turned to my sister, wide-eyed and trembling like the time she caught a really high fever. I run to her and held her with everything I have. We aren't safe yet with her still alive outside. More window glass breaking, she was trying to get in once more. I carried my sister without a second thought and ran to the first floor, slamming open the door, the only exit that we have. In front of me, the girl, no, that thing jumped down from above, crouching slightly in a stagger. Of course! I literally put myself in a dead end, even when I'm in a defense position. I have no way out and now I have come out from my fortress, there's no turning back without her catching up to me.

Screeching tires against the asphalt, and when I realized it, that thing was hit by a pickup truck driven by Arakawa-san with the entire SOS Brigade plus Tachibana-san, Mori-san, and Watahashi-san on the back. Haruhi had her hand outstretched to me.

"Come on!"

I snapped back from the spectacle and took her hand, making sure that my sister was safely secure on the truck before hopping on myself. Her hand was drenched by cold sweat and that face wasn't something that you can see every day from Haruhi Suzumiya. I settled between Nagato and Watahashi-san, holding my sister and trying to soothe her as much as I could.

… wait, how could I know that this hair-pinned girl was named Watahashi? I've never met her before, right?

"Let's get out of here!"

Screeching tires marked our leave the same way as our entrance. As my neighborhood shrunk from my sight, as the image of that fallen monstrosity started to disappear, only one thought crossed my mind after the adrenalin finally dissipated.

I'm really grateful that my mother is out of the town.

"That was close…" Koizumi sighed.

But I have a hunch that it's not over yet.

"Where're we going anyway?"

"Somewhere safe."

And that warehouse is a safe place also. I want to say that out loud, but something prevents me. The tense atmosphere between them, shared nervous glances and all that jazz, not just because of that thing. No, like they had found something horrible before their grand break-in that they couldn't say anything about it, and my presence actually made them more neurotic. Even I know when to shut my smartass mouth at the time. Haruhi went face to face to me, hands at both sides of my temple.

"Thank goodness, you're okay."

"Yeah, for now. Just what is that thing?"

"I thought you know more about them then us," Koizumi smoothly retorted. "Actually that's something that we want to know as well."

"Wait, so she, he, whatever that thing is… is the part of the Templar?"

"What else do you think? Is there someone else that has some crazy power chasing after us other than them?" Tachibana-san was still shaken, and her voice trembled just like her.

"Well, sorry for being open-minded."

"Enough!" Mori-san shouted from behind Koizumi, hands readied at a large gun that I don't know the brand of. "Our problem isn't passed yet."

In synch, our head turned at the path that we had been through. Several cars were blaring horns because of Arakawa-san's daring maneuvers. But in between the hectic of traffic and the general chaos our situation had spewed of, we could hear clearly the rhythmical taps of something against the asphalt gaining distance to us. Something that sounded like hooves…

Before we knew it, we had a giant black horse chasing after us.

The size really amazed me; it was like I had bared witness of the legendary Buchepalus raising itself from the grave and turning into a hell steed of doom.

But those eyes, eyes that even darker than its hide, quickly told me the identity.

Great… a shape-shifter.

Mori-san quickly emptied her ammo to the abomination. Many struck the target head-on before it moved out of the way, jumping over several cars in one leap and using the traffic to avoid Mori-san's aim. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I can't shoot it without catching several in the crossfire!"

"How long do you think it will hold on before it gets exhausted?" Watahashi-san asked to no one in particular. Yes, if you think about it, animals can't sweat and can't run for a long time until they drop dead because of dehydration. But this thing already caught several bullets to chest and wasn't really slowing down. I doubt the usual law of living organism systems applies to it.

**88888**

The morgue was silent as per usual this morning, but for this young nurse, it's very unnerving. Like the time she had to deliver some paper to a notoriously angry superior. But instead of loud scolding, there's only silence.

She had heard about a story of the 'particular' arrival in the room. A pair of twins that came with uncountable other corpses, dismembered and scarred beyond recognition. They said that the twins were the killer, finally being subdued after rampaging. But her seniors had whispered silently in the background, saying that the twins were already dead long before they sent to the morgue. The male twin was said to have lost his head in the manner not unlike the old time guillotine beheading and only connected to his neck by a long, thick thread, while the female had her organs stained of methanol for a very long period without being treated.

The executions using guillotine or beheading in general were no longer common, just like with methanol poisoning, the victim cannot find the cure nor did any hospitals carry the cure. The conditions weren't normal for today's standard; it almost felt like they were from the past. But if that was true, then how did their bodies survive so perfectly to this age? No one could explain it.

She snorted. Must have been a story that her seniors made up to scare their juniors. She might have never see their bodies, but there's no way that zombies can truly exist. Though, the fact that no one had claimed those two for a funeral meant that they had no family or friends. Kind of sad, she thought. Yes, they were mass murderers, but now it was technically the hospital's responsibility to give them a funeral now.

*crash*

She turned. A small noise, like a bumping of several metallic objects, was heard from the previous room she passed. Hairs on the back of her neck stood. Her instinct was telling her that it was a bad idea to check on what was hidden behind the door. She then quickened her steps and bolted out of the morgue, not caring about the noise or the fact that she forgotten her duty to check on several paper, ignoring more of those noises that came after.

When her steps had gone far enough, the room's door slowly opened by a pale hand. Slender fingers curled at the edge of the sliding door as one unblinking, sunken blue green eye trained on the retreating back. The owner of said eye giggled softly as she narrowed her eye at how savvy the nurse was.

**88888**

After seeing the horse running for several moments on its hind legs, the monstrosity bloated out of proportion, flesh and all. Though as comical as it sounds, the process was extremely… wrong in so many ways. Horses aren't supposed to run on their hind legs for the start. And now, right in front of my eyes, it shifted into another being.

Okay, bloated might not be a correct word to describe it. More like it enlarged to support its next form. Turning into another creature altogether; hooves were bursting into claws, herbivore teeth sharpened into hundreds of razor-sharp blades, bones creaked at odd angles before shifting completely into a bipedal structure. Grossed out by the transformation, I was slightly disoriented when realized that now we had the greatest carnivore of the prehistoric era chasing after us. Tachibana-san voiced an absolute understatement of our situation.

"Oh, my… a T-Rex?"


End file.
